<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Castiel大學受難記 by MishaK</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642999">Castiel大學受難記</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishaK/pseuds/MishaK'>MishaK</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural, 邪惡力量</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, 大學AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:00:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishaK/pseuds/MishaK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一心想過低調平靜生活的Castiel因為想要逃離大哥Gabriel的魔爪, 毅然入讀一間貴族大學, 卻因此給跟蹤狂Meg纏上; 但同時又給他在大學遇上夢中情人——富二代花花公子Dean Winchester; 究竟Castiel可否安然渡過他所期待的安穩而低調的大學生涯呢?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Wesson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在Castiel將最後一件襯衣放進櫃子裡去, 關上櫃門的一刻, 他終於可以鬆一口氣。他環視整個光亮而整潔的房間一圈後, 他終於揚起兩邊嘴角, 滿意地笑著點了一下頭。</p><p>        這天早上他收到了大學的學生證, 現在他終於正式成為這間著名的貴族大學——Heaven University的學生了。</p><p>        當初在他向父母宣布這間大學取錄他時, 他們都目瞪口呆地看著他。這間大學只有三個學院, 學科也不算很多, 不過就讀的學生卻非富則貴;而且不是有錢就可以入讀, 對學術成績亦有很高要求, 所以對很多富豪權貴來說, 可以讓子女入讀, 絕對是一種光榮。但話雖如此, Castiel的家庭只屬小康之家, 並不富裕; 而以他的成績來說, 無論是普林斯頓或是哈佛大學都絕對難不到他, 但Castiel卻偏偏挑了一間他父母無法負擔學費的貴族大學, 他們當然會為之愕然。不過當Castiel表示拿到全額獎學金後, 他的父母就表現得非常高興;而作為獎勵, 他們答應提供四年的生活費, 讓Castiel不用打工, 可以專注學業。他的父母希望他可以利用這四年時間, 認識一些富二代, 方便為他的未來鋪路; 如果運氣再好一點的話, 認識一位千金小姐, 隨時更可以飛黃騰達。不過Castiel知道這完全沒可能發生, 因為他是一位同性戀者。</p><p>        在Castiel十六歲那年因意外而被迫向Gabriel出櫃後, 他還沒準備好向父母出櫃。但那並不是因為他的父母是虔誠的教徒。雖然他的父母為兩個兒子改了天使的名字, 但他們根本就不是教徒。據說他的大哥Gabriel出生後, 他們的父母對自己兒子的名字一直舉棋不定, 直到出生登記的最後一天都還沒想好名字;但迫於無奈他們還是去了出生登記處。不知為什麼在等候區放了一本舊約聖經, 他們的父親隨手一翻, 最先看到了Gabriel這個名字, 所以他的大哥就成為了“大天使”。當Castiel出生時, 他們的父母覺得既然自己的一個兒子已用了天使的名字, 那就索性讓另一個兒子也用上天使的名字; 而Castiel是在星期四出生, 所以他順理成章成為了“星期四天使。”其實Castiel相信他這對既脫線又開明的父母不會介意他是同性戀這個身份, 但因為他暫時還沒有對象, 所以還是等他有了對象後再作打算。</p><p>***************************************</p><p>        這間貴族大學每年會收大概四百名新生。它有一個獨特的傳統, 在正式開學典禮前的連續四天會舉辦午間和晚間聚餐各一場共八場聚餐; 大學會隨機抽出各五十名新生強制參加聚餐, 讓新生有機會認識不同學系的同學。</p><p>        其實Castiel一直都是位安靜和低調的人。與其說他不擅長交際, 倒不如說他不喜歡交際, 所以基本上他沒有什麼朋友。而唯一可以稱得上是朋友的亦只有比他哥哥年輕三個月, 住在他們家對面的Sam。 Sam的母親和Castiel的母親自初中開始就是很要好的朋友; 她們更是在同一年結婚並搬到這小鎮上成為鄰居;然後還差不多同一時間懷孕。 Castiel曾聽她的母親笑說, 當初她們還想來一個“指腹為婚”, 不過最終她們都生了男孩才就此作罷。 Sam的父母要經常出差, 比Castiel的父母更不常在家中。所以作為照應, Sam從小就經常在Castiel他們的家留宿; 因此他們三人自小便經常聚在一起, 直到大學之前, 他們都是上同一間學校。</p><p>        Sam是一個聰明, 溫柔而友善的人。 Castiel每當在學業上遇到問題時, 都會向Sam請教;而Sam亦會很有耐性地向他解釋。所以在Castiel的心目中, Sam 才是作為一個哥哥的典範。當初得知Sam要跟Gabriel就讀同一間大學時, 真的讓Castiel嚇了一大跳。 Sam聰明絕頂, 要進任何一間一流大學亦絕不是問題。而他居然選擇跟著Gabriel進入一間二流大學, 怎樣想都是一件匪夷所思的事。 Castiel想不透Sam是如何說服他的父母, 不過這始終是Sam的個人選擇, Castiel亦不便多講什麼。</p><p>        比Castiel年長兩年的Gabriel則和Castiel的性格可謂南轅北轍。 Gabriel的身邊整天都圍著眾多的朋友, 到了高中時更是女伴不絕。不過無論Gabriel換了多少女伴, 和他同級的Sam都會跟隨在他的左右; 而Gabriel除了喜歡作弄Castiel以外, 還會一直黏著他, 所以就算稍為年長後, 他們三人依然會經常混在一起。</p><p>***************************************</p><p>        Castiel被分配到第三天晚上的聚餐。大學規定學生必須在聚餐前一個小時到達會場。因為Castiel沒打算認識新朋友, 所以他在限時前五分鐘才到達會場。他以為自己是最一個到場, 但當他在簽名報到的時候, 他發現身旁站了一個人, 他反射地抬起頭來。那是一位擁有一頭啡金色短髮的男生。男生臉頰上那些可愛的小雀斑令精緻的五官更為突出; 而對Castiel最致命的, 還是在長長的睫毛下, 那雙懾人的榛綠色眼眸。Castiel覺得自己的靈魂就像被這位猶如童話中的白馬王子所懾走一樣, 完全忘記了要移開視線。</p><p>        “呃, 那個可以了嗎?” 對方指向Castiel手上的筆。</p><p>        “當然。” 當Castiel把筆遞給對方時, 輕輕碰上了對方的手, 讓Castiel感到臉上發燙, 心跳加速。</p><p>        “Hello, 我是Dean Winchester。工商管理系。” 對方很快便簽好名字, 他抬起頭, 伸出右手並露出了迷人的笑容。</p><p>        “呃, 我是Castiel Shurley。生物工程系。” Castiel看著對方的臉看得入神, 直到Dean露出了尷尬的神情, Castiel才如夢初醒般伸手握向了對方。</p><p>        “我們看來是最遲的吧?”Dean一邊推開了會場的大門, 一邊嘮叨著。</p><p>        “歡迎大家蒞臨今天的聚餐, 麻煩你們按照剛才拿到的號碼牌坐到相應的座位上。” 當台上的司儀向在場的人發出了宣佈後, 新生們開始移動和找尋座位。</p><p>        在會場的角落呆坐了近一小時後, Castiel拿出剛才簽到時, 接待員給他的一個號碼牌, 上面印有“49”的字樣。當他找到位置後, 發現Dean已坐在他身旁的位置之上。</p><p>        “四十九?” Dean向Castiel展示了他手上印有“50”的號碼牌。</p><p>        Castiel整個晚上都很緊張。開始時Dean還和他有一搭沒一搭地聊天, 但可能因為Dean覺得他總是沒什麼反應, 所以便開始和對面座位上的人搭訕。</p><p>        Castiel知道自己是一個很沒趣的人:他的興趣是看書, 完全不擅長運動; 喜歡的動物…應該是喜歡的昆蟲是蜜蜂; 他不喜歡交際, 而且極為享受獨處的時間; 就是讓他整天不發一言亦絕對沒有問題。他原本想成為一個昆蟲學家,但當他發現那可能要花上很長時間和金錢後, 他就暫時擱置他的夢想。他真的很想趕快離家獨立,當然最重要的就是擺脫Gabriel。他一點都不討厭他的父母, 雖然他們有時是有點脫線, 不過還真的很疼愛他們兩兄弟。</p><p>        而對於Gabriel他就又愛又恨: Gabriel自小就對他做盡各種惡作劇; 但是如果有人欺負Castiel的話, Gabriel是絕對不會放過對方。 Gabriel在上初中之前, 他在學校裡幾乎一直都纏著Castiel, 所以全校的人未必知道Castiel的名字, 但就一定知道他是Gabriel的弟弟。 Gabriel從小學開始就一直是眾人的焦點所在:他的成績不算突出;但他很聰明, 很懂得抓住別人的心, 讓自己常處於有利位置;所以從來不會有人主動找他麻煩。 Castiel自小就是安靜, 成績優異的書呆子;這種孩子很容易就會成為被欺凌的對象。當Gabriel上初中之後, Castiel就成為了被欺凌的對象。 Gabriel知道後便找上了對方。 Castiel不知道Gabriel做了什麼, 但對方第二天便向他道歉, 而且Castiel可以從對方的目光中看出了驚慌和恐懼。自從這次事件之後, 在他整個小學階段就再沒有其他人找過他麻煩了。</p><p>        Castiel回到宿舍後整個晚上都徹夜難眠。他一直在想著Dean。從他們短暫的交談中, 他知道了Dean 熱愛籃球。在他高中時曾帶領他的球隊摘下全國高中籃球賽的亞軍; 加上他幽默的談吐和出眾的外表, 簡直就是Castiel完美的夢中情人。雖然Castiel不知道Dean的性取向, 但這可是他第一次對一個活生生的人有心動的感覺。雖然Castiel亦很清楚Dean一定是來自哪個富豪或名門的子嗣, 他們可算是完全兩個世界的人, 不過他還是很想再了解Dean多一些。所以他很後悔這天晚上沒有好好把握機會。 Castiel的學科是屬於工程學院; 而Dean則是商學院, 他知道他們很難再有交匯點。</p><p>***************************************</p><p>        第二天中午起床後, Castiel刻意在宿舍徘徊, 希望可以“偶遇”Dean。但結果他沒有遇到Dean, 卻認識了住在對面同為新生的華裔學生Kevin。這間大學每年都會為每一個學級提供兩個全額獎學金資助, 而Kevin和Castiel一樣是以全額獎學金入讀, 而且他是就讀工商管理系。</p><p>        在宿舍一無所獲的Castiel, 唯有寄望正式的開學典禮。他很想在重重人群當中找到Dean的身影, 但無奈要在四百人當中找到一個人, 又談何容易, 他又再失望而回。</p><p>        終於迎來開課的第一堂。由於這一科是屬於工程學院的綜合科, 所以理論上這學院的所有一年級生都要出席。Castiel提早了十分鐘到達課室,這時班房已擠進了很多學生;但他不想坐在前排, 於是他挑了一個後排角落的位置。幾分鐘後, 在Castiel翻閱手上課本時, 他從眼角的餘光看到有人坐到了他的旁邊。</p><p>        “Hey Sunshine, 你叫什麼名字?”</p><p>        旁邊女生的聲音引起了Castiel的注意。Castiel不喜歡戶外活動, 所以他的膚色一向偏白, 可以說他一點陽光氣息都沒有, 所以他不肯定對方是不是在跟自己說話, 不過他還是抬起了頭。</p><p>        “我是Meg Masters。” Castiel眼前的女生有一頭烏黑有點捲曲的長髮, 雖然算不上是一名美女, 但從她充滿自信的笑容中散發出一種獨特的魅力。</p><p>        “我是Castiel Shurley。”</p><p>        “Hey Clarence, 下課後有時間一起吃個午餐嗎?”</p><p>        “我是Castiel…” Castiel歪著頭看著Meg。他以為對方聽錯了他的名字, 所以想糾正她, 不過還沒說完就給她打斷了。</p><p>        “我知道這裡附近有一間中菜館很不錯, 下課後一起去吧, Clarence。” Meg向Castiel眨了一下眼睛。</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>其實Castiel並不是太喜歡吃中菜, 他只是不知不覺就跟著這位強勢的女生來到這間餐館。 Meg並沒有徵詢他的意見,就點了一桌子的菜餚。</p><p>        從他們的對話當中, Castiel知道Meg是Masters集團創辦人的獨生女。她在法國完成高中後,便回到美國繼續升讀大學。雖然Meg沒對Castiel做過什麼過分的事, 但不知為什麼她讓他想起了Gabriel。當初Castiel要考大學時, 他很想可以擁有一個安穩低調的大學生活,但他知道Gabriel可能會成為一個障礙。他選擇這間大學的原因,主要是因為這間大學只會招收海外的插班生。Gabriel雖然成績一般,但他總有辦法得到他想要的東西。不過就算他如何神通廣大, 應該也沒可能改變一間大學的制度, 中途插進這間大學吧? 但現在面對著 Meg,Castiel有一種不好的預感, 他覺得未必可以安然渡過期待中平凡和低調的大學生活。</p><p>        Meg真的是一個很神奇的女生。雖然她的副修科目剛好和Castiel的一樣, 但主修科目就完全不一樣; 不過她總是神出鬼沒地出現在Castiel身邊。當Castiel意識到他們上學的日子都會一起吃午餐, 而偶爾還會一同共進晚餐時, 就已經過了差不多兩個月。</p><p>        開學的初期, Castiel曾經向上天祈求可以讓他和Dean編配到同一個一年級生必修的綜合科的小班之上; 雖然最終上天並沒有回應他的訴求, 不過還是讓他每星期可以見上Dean一面。在開學後的第一個星期四, Castiel在完成了下午的所有課堂後, 給他在走廊的另一邊發現了Dean的蹤影。他很想上前跟Dean打招呼, 但發現Dean正親熱地摟著一位女生, 這令Castiel為之卻步;只是遠遠地看著Dean。有時Castiel運氣好的話, 還可以在飯堂或校園的其他地方遇上Dean。不過Dean的身旁不是已有女伴, 就是有一班同學圍繞著他, 所以Castiel始終鼓不起勇氣走近他。在開學後的第三個星期, Castiel又再在校園遇上Dean, 但他身旁的女伴卻換了另一個人。在兩個星期後的星期四, Dean又牽著了另一個女生。結果在近兩個月裡, Dean的身邊共換了五位女伴…而昨天當Castiel想抄小路回宿舍時, 他在滿佈樹蔭的陰暗角落看到Dean和一位男生正在接吻, 不過幸好對方沒發現他。他靜靜後退, 然後飛快似的跑回宿舍。 Castiel在回宿舍的途中, 他感到心頭有一種鬱悶, 難以呼吸的感覺。 Castiel的腦海中不斷浮現Dean和別人接吻的畫面; 對於這次Dean的身旁換了一位男生, Castiel感到充滿了困惑; 還有那份酸溜溜的感覺讓Castiel覺得很難受。明明他和Dean的交談不超過二十句話, 他知道他沒權利去妒忌;但那份難受的感覺卻揮之不去。他愛上了Dean嗎? 這問題一直營繞在他的腦海之中。</p><p>        在剛完成期中考試後的星期二晚上, 總算解開了Castiel心中部份的疑團。Castiel宿舍的每層都有一個共用的廚房,但可能因為這是一間貴族大學, 學生們都是來自富裕的家庭, 加上附近充斥大量高級餐廳, 所以很少學生會使用這個廚房。</p><p>        當Castiel傍晚準備到廚房煮食時, 住在對面的Kevin剛好也打開了房間的門。他們互相看著對方手上的意大利麵露出了一個會心微笑, 然後便結伴一起來到了廚房。他們閒聊著, 不知不覺間扯到去Dean的身上, 原來他剛好和Kevin分到同一個小班之上。</p><p>        “Dean是美國第二大汽車製造廠Winter集團總裁的獨生子, 而且他擁有如同模特兒的身型和樣貌。” Kevin頓了一下, “他一進大學的籃球隊就成了副隊長, 聽說這可是史無前例的事。當然他很快就成為了眾人目光的焦點所在。” Kevin的神情充滿了仰慕。</p><p>        “像他這樣出類拔萃的人, 一般性格都是很高傲自大和惹人討厭, 但他卻是充滿幽默感和很懂得照顧身邊的人, 簡直就是完美的化身。” Kevin想了一下,像是有點猶豫, “不過他始終是一個人, 還是有缺點的。”</p><p>        “缺點?” Castiel歪著頭看著Kevin。</p><p>        “嗯。就是那些男女關係。” Kevin面露尷尬之色。</p><p>        “他擁有這麼卓越的條件, 當然很快就成為那些女生爭奪的目標吧?不過他…應該怎麼說呢? 他就好像看著面前眾多不同口味的冰淇淋, 但又不清楚自己喜歡什麼口味的小孩吧? 他換伴兒的速度, 就好像想嚐遍每一種冰淇淋口味似的, 幾乎每星期都會換上一個, 所以他在商學院才有‘一週情人’之稱。” 這時Kevin的意大利麵已差不多完成, 他把最後的調味料撒在上面。</p><p>        “不過我真的很佩服Dean, 聽說和他交往的對象全是由對方先向他表白, 而且還是不分男女; 到最後他又總是可以和他們和平分手,你說他是不是很厲害呢? 如果我不是直男的話, 我也很想要那樣的男朋友。” 這時Kevin和Castiel的意大利麵都已經做好, 他們決定一同前往學生休息室進餐。</p><p>        Kevin和Castiel除了分享彼此的意大利麵外, 還談及有關自己的事。Kevin是一位資優生, 他原本想投考普林斯頓大學, 但他的母親認為進入這間貴族大學對Kevin的前途會更有幫助,所以他很努力拿到大學的全額獎學金入讀。 Castiel知道之後覺得有點自慚形穢; 始終Kevin就讀這間大學是為了報答他的單親媽媽; 但Castiel卻是因為想要逃避家人才選擇這裡。 Castiel發現和Kevin很投契, 於是他們決定每個週二的晚上一起做飯和分享晚餐。</p><p>        這天晚上Castiel一直想著Kevin說過有關Dean的說話。 Dean的身邊最近的確是換成一位男伴, 那代表…他也有機會吧? 想到這裡時, 他不得不承認自己真的愛上了Dean。但Castiel自問除了成績以外一無是處; Dean是那麼的優秀, 他的身旁總是圍繞那麼多的朋友…而自己卻是那麼的普通, Dean大概已忘了自己吧? 想到這裡, 原本燃起了希望的火苗, 就給一盆冷水狠狠的澆熄了。從小開始Gabriel才是受注目的那位, 所有人都知道Castiel是Gabriel的弟弟, 但很少人會認識“真正”的他。亦可能是因為這個原因, 令本身已比較內向的Castiel變得更不愛交際; 亦令他除了學業以外, 其他方面都欠缺自信。</p><p>***************************************</p><p>        踏入十一月份, 這間大學開始添置一些聖誕裝飾, 為大學換上新妝。如平常的週一一樣, Castiel早上起床梳洗後便通過連接宿舍和校園的天橋前往工程學院的建築物。這條天橋是一條密封式, 兩邊由玻璃圍起的那種天橋。不過這天他發現天橋兩邊的玻璃都被外邊的圍版遮蔽起來, 所以他看不到外面的情況。</p><p>        這間大學的設計很特別:它的其中一邊有一個小樹林, 而樹林的盡頭是一個小山丘, 學生宿舍就建在上面; 因為樹林中沒有燈柱, 路也不好走, 所以很少人會穿過樹林來到校園。一般學生都會選擇使用由宿舍橫跨校園直達側門旁邊的天橋進入校園。而側門的旁邊就是停車場, 還有不遠處就是巴士站和火車站;所以居住在校外絕大部份的師生亦都是通過這道側門進入大學。而進入校園後, 無論要到達任何一個學院都必須穿過天橋的下方。 Castiel突然想起在過去的週六和日, 在天橋的下方有很多工人走來走去, 還有附近亦堆疊了一大堆五彩繽紛的物料; 他曾聽Meg說過這裡每年聖誕節的裝飾都是由在校學生的家族所贊助, 而今年將是由她家的集團所贊助。</p><p>        當Castiel下了樓梯後, 他發現有很多同學正在聚集, 而剛好碰上正在抬頭望向上方的Kevin。</p><p>        “早上好, Kevin。”</p><p>        “早上好…那個…是你的名字嗎?”Kevin用有點疑惑的眼神看了Castiel一眼, 然後又再向天橋的方向抬起頭來。</p><p>        Castiel順著Kevin的方向抬頭一看, 他的臉唰地一下變白, 呆在當場。</p><p>        聖誕節的裝飾一般來說都是聖誕老人, 聖誕樹之類紅紅綠綠的顏色。但他面前的整條天橋卻是以兩種深淺粉紅色作主調; 兩端各有一隻拿著弓箭如同丘比特造型的小天使和一些粉紅和白色的心形汽球; 背景還有一些心形的環狀裝飾;而最不可思議的是: 上面由燈泡堆砌出來的不是“Merry Christmas &amp; Happy New Year”之類的聖誕祝福語句, 而是由金色的燈泡組成的“CASTIEL”和由紅色燈泡堆砌成的“I Love You”。</p><p>        這很明顯不是聖誕裝飾吧? Castiel的腦海瞬間變得一片空白。看到這樣誇張的示愛方式, 一般的女生可能會覺得超級浪漫而陶醉其中; 但當Castiel的大腦再次運作時, 他只是微張開口說了一句“惡魔…”</p><p>***************************************</p><p>        Castiel想起了小學畢業旅行那天發生過的事。 Castiel自小就很喜歡蜜蜂, 所以當他知道畢業旅行其中一個環節是參觀蜂場時, 他足足期待了一整個月。在旅行的前一個晚上, 因為實在太興奮, 所以那天他到了零晨時分才矇矓入睡。</p><p>        當鬧鐘響起時, Castiel如往常一樣, 先賴一會床, 之後才爬起來去梳洗。當他在洗手間的鏡子前洗完臉後, 他終於清醒過來並連續發出了幾下的尖叫聲。他看到自己的臉上除了有紅色的心形和菱形圖案以外, 還有黑色的桃形和梅花圖案。</p><p>        “Gabriel!你對你的弟弟做了什麼好事?!”聽到Castiel的尖叫聲, 他的母親趕緊跑了過來。當她看到Castiel的臉後, 她發出了震動全屋的咆哮聲。</p><p>        “反正Cassie整天掛著一副撲克臉, 我只是覺得加點撲克圖案好像會好看一點吧。”Gabriel的臉上一點悔意也沒有, 反倒是看來有點無辜的樣子。</p><p>        “Gabriel!學校假期不是代表給你機會來作弄弟弟! 你為什麼就不可以安安靜靜待在家中? 而且…你居然還用上油性筆?!我要罰你禁足三個月!!還有你的弟弟叫Castiel, 不是Cassie!”他們的母親一邊用橄欖油和毛巾拭擦著Castiel的臉, 一邊尖聲地向Gabriel發出怒吼。</p><p>        開始時Castiel的母親嘗試輕輕地擦去他臉上的圖案, 但發現這並不奏效;於是她便加重了力度。雖然最終Castiel臉上的圖案可以被抹去,但他的臉卻變得又紅又腫,結果當然是去不成旅行了。</p><p>        “惡魔! 你是惡魔! 你不是我的哥哥!” 當他們的母親離開上班後, 只餘下Castiel一個人哭著和Gabriel對峙。</p><p>        “錯了, 我可不是惡魔。”Gabriel 舉起了右手並伸出了食指左右擺動, “我可是一個大天使, 而且還是你的守護天使。你這一輩子都休想把你老哥我甩掉。”Gabriel將一把軟糖塞進口中並向Castiel眨著眼睛。</p><p>        雖然自小Gabriel就很喜歡作弄Castiel, 但這次他真的是太過分了。Castiel真的無法相信眼前人是他的親哥哥。由這天開始,Castiel便暗暗稱呼他的哥哥為Trickster。</p><p>***************************************</p><p>        Castiel一直只想如一個透明人般低調地渡過他的大學生涯。他的名字很特別,他知道在這間大學裡絕對沒有第二個人會擁有相同的名字。Meg平常總是喊他作Clarence, 為什麼在這種時候又用他的真名?? 他很清楚一般人都有好奇心,尤其是一班充滿無限精力而且擁有花不盡時間的大學生。所以他很肯定在半天之內便會給其他學生揭底; 大概不出兩天之內, 全校的人都會認識他了。</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel低頭匆匆穿過看熱鬧的人群, 然後飛奔到教室之中。當他來到教室時, 發現很多同學都用一種充滿異樣和曖昧的眼光看著他。他刻意無視這種眼光, 只是焦急地尋找Meg的蹤影。</p><p>        “Meg, 妳為什麼要這樣做?!”當Castiel看到Meg後, 馬上跑到她的跟前。</p><p>        “我做過的事可多了, 你是指哪一樣?” Meg向Castiel眨眨眼。</p><p>        “天橋上那些裝飾, 那些…那些…” Castiel漲紅了臉, 他不知道應該如何形容那些“愛的表白”。</p><p>        “噢, 是那個嗎? 那個到底怎麼了? 你不喜歡粉紅色嗎?” Meg用單手手背托腮看著Castiel。</p><p>        “粉紅色? 不, 不是顏色問題, 妳要立刻找人把它們拆下來!!” Castiel不自覺地提高了聲線。</p><p>        “Mr. Shurley, 我知道被人用…那麼熱烈的方式來表白確是令人很激動, 不過現在已到了上課時間, 談情說愛那些就先等下課後再繼續吧。”</p><p>        原來不知在什麼時候, 這課堂的教授已來到了教室。他的說話一出, 馬上惹來哄堂大笑。 Castiel原本已漲紅了的臉變得更紅; 他慌忙地在Meg前面的座位坐了下來。他感受到來自四面八方的嘲諷眼神,他把頭垂得低低的, 在整個課堂都不敢抬起頭來。 Castiel都不知道自己是如何熬過這一課堂, 直到他感到有人站在他的面前。</p><p>        “Clarence, 你還打算要坐多久?” 聽到了Meg的聲音, Castiel終於抬起頭來。這時他才發現已經下課, 教室中只餘下他倆。</p><p>        “那個裝飾…妳為什麼要這樣做?!”</p><p>        “我看你一直不敢向我表白, 所以我才先向你表白。怎麼樣? 很感動吧?” Meg露出一臉自鳴得意的樣子。</p><p>        “什麼? 我為什麼要向妳表白?!” Castiel瞪大了眼睛, 用了高半度的聲音向Meg提出質問。</p><p>        “我就知道你會害羞嘛, 所以才幫你一把。我很貼心吧?” Meg向Castiel拋了一個眉眼, 讓Castiel不禁向她翻了一個白眼以作回應。</p><p>        Castiel不明白為什麼Meg會有這樣大的誤會。但他從來都不想向任何人出櫃。Gabriel那次是為勢所迫, 而Sam…基本上Gabriel知道的事, Sam就一定會知道。例如Castiel進入青春期後不久, 有一次他因為夢遺而在半夜偷偷溜進洗手間清洗內褲。雖然他已儘量不發出聲響, 不過第二天早上Gabriel還是用一種“我知道你幹過什麼好事”的表情看著他。他早上時還可以假裝什麼都沒發生過般無視了Gabriel; 但當晚已升上高二的Sam特意來找他, 並以過來人的身份向他解釋夢遺是什麼一回事後, 他就發誓如果他再有什麼秘密的話, 他是絕不會向二人中的任何一人透露。</p><p>        Castiel看著眼前的Meg, 他完全不想向Meg出櫃; 但他又不知道應該如何拒絕她才不至於會傷害她;畢竟她除了像一個跟蹤狂以外, 對他其實還蠻不錯的。</p><p>        “Meg, 我真的很感謝妳, 妳是我在這裡交到的第一個好朋友。其實像妳這麼美麗又可愛的女生, 應該會有更多更好的選擇; 我們…是兩個世界的人, 像我這樣的男生, 根本配不上妳。” Castiel突然想起他之前看過那本關於吸血鬼和人類女生之間的愛情小說, 他便嘗試用那小說中的一些對白柩回絕Meg。</p><p>        “Clarence, 我知道你也喜歡我的, 只是你還沒發現罷了。” Meg似乎沒半點動搖, 還是一貫自信滿滿的樣子。</p><p>        幸好這天他們下午上的課堂並不一樣, Castiel便藉故先行離開並躲回宿舍之中。當他想為自己準備一份簡單的午餐時, 才想起昨晚已吃掉最後的食材, 所以他只好來到學生飯堂。這是他這幾個月以來首次一個人吃午餐。他想起了Meg這幾個月一直陪伴著他, 雖然她是有點強勢, 不過她總是有很多想法和鬼主意。其實Castiel還是挺享受和她一起分享時光的。對於他傷害了對方和可能因此而失去一個朋友而感到非常婉惜和無奈。</p><p>        Castiel因為想盡量保持低調, 所以他刻意避開了飯堂的尖峰時間。</p><p>***************************************</p><p>        “請問這位置有人嗎?”</p><p>        Castiel低著頭開始進餐後不久, 就發現有人站在他的面前。他心裡咕噥著, 明明飯堂有那麼多的空置座位, 為什麼有人偏偏要坐到他的對面。雖然有點不情不願, 但他還是抬起頭來。他眼前的是露出了萬人迷笑臉的Dean; 那個Castiel一直只敢遠觀, 難以接近的Dean。他沒想過還可以在咫尺之內再次接觸到這位眼前人, 讓Castiel不禁咽了一下唾液。</p><p>        “Hey Cas, 我可以坐下嗎?” 雙手拿著載有食物托盤的Dean, 臉上流露出尷尬的神情。</p><p>        “當然!” Castiel慌忙間站了起來, 他碰上了桌子並發出了巨響, 飯堂內為數不多的學生都轉身看著他們。 Castiel感到臉上發燙, 他知道自己漲紅了臉。</p><p>        “雖然這間大學的校園不算很大,不過始終不是在同一間學院,還真的很難遇上。” Dean終於可以開始享用他的午餐。</p><p>        Castiel心想其實他們每星期最少會遇上一次, 只是Dean的身邊總是圍著一大班朋友, 還有就是——</p><p>        “你忙著和男朋友接吻才沒注意到我罷了。”</p><p>        當Castiel意識到他把心想的說話不自覺地用帶著酸溜溜的語氣說了出來後, 他猛然抬起頭來。</p><p>        Dean圓睜著眼微微張著嘴看著他, 臉上滿是錯愕的表情; Castiel感覺到一股熱力由他的耳根開始湧向他的臉頰;他覺得自己就像充滿醋意的女高中生一樣,讓他真的很想馬上挖洞把自己藏起來。</p><p>        當他們尷尬地互相對望時, 靠近飯堂門口處傳出了一把女性的尖叫聲。</p><p>        “走開…不要…蜜蜂…”</p><p>        隱約聽到“蜜蜂”兩字的Castiel, 不加思索就往門口跑了過去。</p><p>        離開門口還有一段距離, 但一陣強烈的花香香水味道已飄了過來, 讓Castiel不禁皺起眉頭。</p><p>        一隻小蜜蜂正圍著女生飛舞。女生似乎很驚慌, 她手舞足蹈地想要驅趕那隻蜜蜂。而她附近的人都躲得遠遠的在圍觀著。</p><p>        “別動, 那是意大利蜂, 攻擊性很低。我現在會抓住妳的胳膊, 妳慢慢跟我走出門外, 不會有事的。” Castiel堅定的語調, 似乎讓女生冷靜了一點。 Castiel慢慢引領女生走出門外。那隻迷途的蜜蜂在女生身旁停留了一會後便飛離他們; 而女生謝過Castiel後亦離開了。</p><p>        “你剛才真的很英勇。你看來好像完全不怕蜜蜂吧?”</p><p>        Dean不知道什麼時候來到了Castiel的身邊, 讓他有點不知所措。</p><p>        “其實蜜蜂… 是一種很可愛的生物。剛才的是意大利蜂, 很少會攻擊人。”</p><p>        “意大利蜂?你好像對蜜蜂很有研究。” Dean饒有興趣地看著Castiel。</p><p>        “全球有大概有二萬五千種蜜蜂品種, 牠們被劃分為九個蜂種。而意大利蜂在美國算是很常見。不過可不要小看蜜蜂, 如果有一天世界上所有蜜蜂都消失了的話, 那麼人類也將無法獨善其身。所以我覺得應該要好好保護牠們。”當Castiel意識到自己滔滔不絕地談論著蜜蜂時, 他感覺到有點難為情。</p><p>        “呃, 抱歉跟你說了這樣的話。其實我…一直都想成為一位昆蟲學家。”Castiel小聲地說。難得可以和Dean獨處, Castiel真的很想讓Dean留下一個好印象;不過現在Dean大概覺得他是一個怪人了。這讓他不自覺地又垂下了頭。</p><p>        “其實…” 正當Dean想回答Castiel時, 他卻被另外一個人打斷了。</p><p>        “Dean!原來你在這裡。你早上沒來上課, 又不接聽我的電話; 你知道人家有多擔心你嗎?” 說話的人是一位擁有深棕色頭髮, 樣子標緻的女生。她憋著嘴, 一副惹人憐愛的模樣。</p><p>        “Carmen, 抱歉, 我沒為意手機沒電了。對了, 這是Cas。” Dean向Carmen介紹身邊的Castiel。</p><p>        “Hello Cas。我是Carmen, Dean的女朋友…＂Carmen瞇眼看著Castiel, 讓Castiel感到渾身不自在。</p><p>        “噢! 你是‘聖誕情人’!” Carmen伸手指向Castiel。</p><p>        “聖誕情人?” Dean皺起眉頭看著Castiel。</p><p>        “不會吧? Dean? 你難道沒注意那個‘聖誕告白’嗎? 他現在可成為了全校的名人啊!” Carmen的語氣就像真的遇到一位名人似的。她的聲音中充滿了興奮。</p><p>        “我還有點事, 失陪了。” Castiel說罷便低下頭像逃命似的離開現場。</p><p>***************************************</p><p>        Castiel在完成下午的課堂後, 他不得不到附近的超市補給。除了一般食材以外, 他還給自己買了一個大大的南瓜派。他的母親很愛吃甜食,可能是遺傳的關係,所以他們兩兄弟都很喜歡吃甜食。當然Castiel還不像Gabriel那般嗜甜如命; 但每當遇到不順心或不開心的時候, Castiel都會特別想吃甜點。幸好他倆的體質都不易發胖,否則他家大概已多了兩個大胖子。在Castiel回宿舍的途中,他沿路都一直垂頭前進, 直到來到了天橋的下方, 他還是抵不住好奇心, 抬頭一看——那該死的裝飾還在, 而且上方的燈泡還亮了起來: 令人不容忽視的金色燈光顯示出Castiel名字; 而那大刺刺紅色的“I Love You”, 則讓Castiel有觸目驚心的感覺; 還有背景那些心形的環狀和兩則的小天使亮起了柔和的白光。其實整個構圖是挺優美的, 不過大前提是換上別人的名字再說。</p><p>        當Castiel抬頭看得入神時, 他突然聽到不遠處傳來一陣竊笑聲。</p><p>        “噢, 那就是‘聖誕情人’嗎? 還以為有什麼特別, 很一般吧?” Castiel看到一男一女正在看著他, 其中男生正用一種輕蔑的眼神打量著他。</p><p> </p><p>        Castiel感到一種莫名的煩躁感, 他迅速低下頭準備離開。</p><p>        “看什麼看, 沒看過帥哥嗎? 如果他也算是一般的話, 那你亦只算是是四腳蛇…不, 以你的身形來看, 應該是一條胖鱷魚吧?” 一把充滿氣勢的聲音在Castiel的身旁響起後, Castiel聽到那一男一女中的女生爆出了笑聲。</p><p>        看著不知道從哪裡冒出來的Meg,Castiel真的有點驚訝。他沒想過這麼快又再見到Meg, 而且她看來又完全沒有被拒絕一事所困擾。</p><p>        “那些人真是失禮。” Meg單手撐腰, 看著遠去的兩人。</p><p>        Castiel心想這還不是拜她所賜? 不過Castiel忍著沒說出口。</p><p>        “妳… 為什麼會在這裡?” Castiel小心翼翼地問了一句。</p><p>        “我餓了。” Meg擺出一副楚楚可憐的樣子。</p><p>        結果Castiel把Meg領回宿舍,並為她準備了晚餐和分享了那個南瓜派。他們邊吃邊聊天, 誰也沒再提及天橋上那些裝飾和上午的對話。</p><p>        Castiel這個晚上, 一直在床上輾轉反側; 他想起了那些礙眼的裝飾:他討厭它們, 但同時又感謝它們。始終是因為它們, 他才會獨自走到飯堂並遇上Dean。雖然一想起對Dean說溜了嘴, 令Castiel馬上又感到尷尬得要死; 不過可以再次和Dean單獨交談, 還是讓他感到興奮不已。</p><p>        在一星期後, 令Castiel安慰的是天橋上的裝飾終於被改裝成正常的聖誕裝飾了。</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一個週六的中午時分, Castiel的理智和睡意戰鬥了超過半小時後, 他才依依不捨地離開了他的床鋪。當他梳洗完畢走出洗手間時, 他看到Meg站在他的房間中央, 而她的手上還拿著一把鑰匙。</p><p>	“妳為什麼會有我房間的鑰匙?” Castiel瞪大了眼睛, 表現得非常詫異。</p><p>	“你知道嗎? 這個世界只要有錢的話, 就會有人願意幫你完成你的任性。” Meg面露一副理所當然的樣子向Castiel眨著眼睛。</p><p>	“私隱… 妳知道什麼叫做私隱嗎?!” Castiel感到很震驚, 他當然知道Meg的家族超級富有, 但這間大學的保安不是很嚴密的嗎? 她怎麼可能這樣輕易就拿到他房間的鑰匙?</p><p>	“噢, 好像有聽說過這個詞…” Meg歪著頭看著Castiel, “不過我一直都不太懂那是什麼意思?” Meg一副天真無知的樣子, 令Castiel不禁翻了一個白眼。</p><p>	面對著蠻不講理的Meg, 又再次讓Castiel想起了Gabriel。</p><p>	從小開始Gabriel就會經常闖進Castiel的房間之中。無論他們的父母把Castiel房間的鑰匙藏在哪裡, Gabriel都總有方法可以找到; 所以雖然Castiel的房間可以上鎖, 但就形同虛設。當Castiel踏入青春期以後, 每當他需要“特別獨處”時間時, 他都會很小心。不過無論他如何小心, 還是有百密一疏的時候。在Gabriel升讀大一那年的感恩節, 他們都回家過節了。Gabriel和Castiel在假期時都不是早起的類型。 Gabriel前一天駕了五小時車才回到家中, 所以Castiel很肯定Gabriel這天不會早起床。</p><p>	當Castiel一邊欣賞“美國猛男”雜誌, 一邊擼動著自己的分身時, 他突然聽到開鎖的聲音。他先是一怔接著便停止了手上的活動。在Castiel剛好來得及穿上內褲時, 房門亦同時給打開了。</p><p>	“哇哦, ‘打飛機’的時候是不是應該先鎖上門呢?” Gabriel皺起眉頭, 一臉不爽的看著Castiel。</p><p>	“我有! 你知道什麼叫做私隱嗎?!” Castiel一邊穿上長褲, 一邊憤怒地向Gabriel反擊。</p><p>	Gabriel無視了Castiel的怒瞪, 走向床邊拿起了那本“美國猛男”雜誌。</p><p>	“‘美國猛男’... 難怪你完全沒有動過我放在你床下的那些珍藏了。” Gabriel瞄了一眼手上的雜誌後, 露出不懷好意的笑臉看著Castiel。</p><p>	“那個… 我可以解釋。” Castiel的臉唰地一下白了。但當他發現根本找不到任何其他可以說得通為什麼他在自慰時看的是猛男而不是裸女時, 他知道自己這次完蛋了。</p><p>	Castiel在別無選擇下, 唯有向Gabriel出櫃。不過出乎Castiel意料的是, Gabriel並沒有任何批判他的意思。</p><p>	“看你的樣子… 你應該是想做下面那個吧?” Gabriel瞇眼像是看透了Castiel的一切。</p><p>	之後Gabriel開始講解做“Bottom”的要訣和需注意的地方。 Castiel記得當年在他進入青春期時, Gabriel曾教授他如何追求異性和直白露骨地講解關於兩性的性知識時, 讓他聽得臉紅耳熱的情景。而現在Gabriel再次認真地向他鉅細無遺地講述如何享受同性之間床榻纏綿之事時, 除了讓他目瞪口呆之外, 還令他產生了好奇心。</p><p>	“你老哥我興趣廣泛嘛。” Gabriel向著Castiel眨眨眼。</p><p>	Gabriel的回答讓Castiel想起一件事。Sam自小就經常在他們的家留宿。這本來就不是什麼奇怪的事, 但當Sam長到像綠巨人般高大時, 他還是經常會在Gabriel的房間留宿就有點不尋常了。他們家的距離明明只有五十公尺, Castiel一直好奇這個身高1.93米的大男生怎麼會害怕獨留在家? 另外他們家的房間之間的隔音做得很好, 只要關上了門, 外人是不會輕易聽到房間中的動靜。而Gabriel和Castiel的兩床之間, 基本上只是一牆之隔; 自這兩年間開始, 每當Sam在Gabriel的房間留宿時, Castiel雖然沒聽到什麼奇怪的聲音, 但卻總會感受到床板撞擊牆壁般的震盪。當Castiel這刻隱約意會到那是發生什麼事並在腦海中出現影像時, 他感到寒毛直豎亦不敢再想下去。</p><p>***************************************</p><p>	Castiel看著眼前的Meg, 有一刻讓他懷疑Meg其實是不是Gabriel易容變裝而成。雖然Gabriel很喜歡故意作弄他, 但Gabriel還不至於那麼變態吧? Castiel隨即深深地嘆了一口氣。當初他選擇這間大學是因為想逃離大哥Gabriel的魔爪, 但卻在開學的第一天就遇上了猶如Gabriel2.0的Meg。 Castiel從來都不相信命運, 但這刻他終於深深體會到上天似乎刻意不讓他過寧靜低調的生活。</p><p>	“好吧。”Castiel無力地說出了一句。這刻他已弄不清是在對Meg 說, 還是對他自己說。 這一刻他認命了。</p><p>	“最少妳以後每次進來前都敲一下門吧。妳也不想剛好看到我在穿衣服或是在做… 些什麼的吧?” Castiel已經完全處於一個放棄的狀態。</p><p>	“我不介意看哦。” Meg用一種曖昧的眼神看著Castiel。</p><p>	“但我很介意!!” Castiel忍不住發出怒吼。</p><p>	在往後的日子裡, Meg總算遵守了他們之間的協定。她每次都有敲門——每次都有敲“一下”。</p><p>***************************************</p><p>	Heaven University每年的第一個學期完畢, 在進入假期前會舉行聖誕舞會。根據慣例會在學期末最後一個上課日舉行, 而今年會定在十二月二十日的晚上舉行。因為這是學生會的活動, 加上第二天便開始進入假期, 所以並不是強制參與。不過對於充滿憧憬的一年級生和即將離開校園的四年級生來說, 這倒是一個很好的放縱的好機會; 所以舞會深受這兩個級別的學生歡迎, 門票亦很快售罄。</p><p> </p><p>	Castiel並不喜歡舞會。他回想起半年以前那個畢業舞會更如同是一場災難。Castiel從沒想過要參加畢業舞會, 當然他亦沒有邀請任何舞伴或購買舞會的門券。但是在畢業舞會那天的下午, 剛完成大學期末考試, 前幾天才回家的Gabriel卻把他抓起來, 逼他換上不知從那裡弄來的燕尾服; 而Gabriel自己亦換上了超級帥氣的西裝。雖然Castiel比Gabriel高, 但Gabriel一身可怕的蠻力卻不容小覷, 最終Castiel給Gabriel半拉半拖給塞進一架租來的豪華轎車之中。到達會場之後, 他又給Gabriel半拉半扯出轎車之中。 Castiel在家中已開始極力反抗, 不過在Gabriel以種種脅迫手段之下, Castiel最終還是來到了畢業舞會的會場。</p><p>	Gabriel挽著Castiel的胳膊, 如名人一般高調地進入會場。他們的高中是一間校風很開放的學校。過往出現過不少一雙雙的同性舞伴; 還有邀請兄弟姊妹, 甚至祖母的例子亦曾出現。基本上在場的師生無人不識Gabriel這位人氣十足的舊生。他的出現還惹起了一些女生的尖叫聲, Gabriel似乎很享受這一切; 但Castiel只是緊繃著臉, 他覺得自己是被Gabriel挾持的人質。</p><p>	Gabriel真的很受學妹的歡迎, 在用餐的時候, 他已開始穿梭在用餐區之中, 忙著與眾人合照。Castiel看著Gabriel意氣風發的樣子, 想起剛才Gabriel在家中說高中畢業舞會絕對是人生中一次難忘而又美好的經歷, 不能輕易錯過什麼的; 現在Castiel覺得那只是純粹因為Gabriel自己想參加舞會, 而提出的其中一個威逼他的藉口罷了。雖然Castiel本來就不想參加舞會, 不過讓他可以靜靜地待在一角吃一頓豐富的晚餐, 倒也未嘗不可。</p><p>	當用餐完畢, 畢業生們轉到舞池那邊後, 邀請與Gabriel共舞的女生更是一個接一個; 而Castiel只是像過期的牛奶般坐在一角, 無人問津。但對Castiel來說, 這反而是好事, 因為他本身就沒什麼音樂和節拍感, 所以從來都不能好好跳一支舞。與其獻醜於人前, 倒不如躲在一角當一個透明人更好。</p><p>	這間高中和其他高中一樣會在畢業舞會中選中舞會國王和舞會皇后。但有別與其他高中, 這裡的舞王和舞后並不是由全校學生, 而是由舞會當天出席的畢業生和他們的舞伴一人一票選出來; 所以每年這學校的畢業生都會費盡心機通過服飾, 化妝, 甚至出場方式來突圍而出。而根據過往的經驗, 亦曾出現過舞王和舞后並不是應屆畢業生的情況; 這相對其他高中可謂非常罕見。還有一點不同之處是宣佈時間並不是舞會開始時, 而是舞會在播放最後一曲前宣佈, 並由舞會國王和舞會皇后領跳最後一支舞。</p><p>	在大會司儀宣佈Gabriel成為舞會國王時, Castiel並不意外。Gabriel畢業那年他也是成為了舞會國王; 同一名畢業生當了兩届舞會國王可說是前無古人, 但其實這只是為Gabriel這位傳奇的畢業生錦上添花罷了。</p><p>	這天晚上Castiel的女同學都打扮得花枝招展, 雖然他對這些女生沒甚興趣, 不過他還是有點好奇Gabriel將會和哪位女生共舞。當司儀宣佈舞會皇后的名字時, Castiel以為自己出現幻聽, 他完全不能相信自己的耳朵。但當射燈那熾熱的光線投射在Castiel的身上時, 他聽到自己的靈魂深處有一把聲音大叫“快逃”兩字, 但雙腳卻不聽使喚, 身體完全動不了。之後他便像靈魂出竅般, 腦海陷入一片空白之中。直到Castiel在一片歡呼和笑聲中戴上后冠加冕成為舞會皇后時, 他才像是靈魂歸位般清醒過來。Castiel完全不知道應該如何面對眼前的狀況; 他一向討厭面對群眾, 逃跑的想法又再次佔據了Castiel的腦海之中, 不過他很快就揮去了這個想法, 因為他知道就算現在逃得掉, 回到家中一定會被Gabriel整得更慘。Castiel很快就意識到他會成為“舞會皇后”, 一定是Gabriel一手策劃的好事, 他猛然轉向Gabriel並向他怒目而視。</p><p>	“你可不要想著逃跑。只要你乖乖的和我跳完最後一支舞, 你就可以回家了。” Gabriel一邊滿面得意地向在場的人揮手, 一邊小聲地向Castiel說到。</p><p>	Castiel雖然萬分不願但他還是選擇和Gabriel共舞。而作為報復加上他真的不擅長跳舞, 在短短的五分鐘之內, 他踩上Gabriel的腳不下十數次。</p><p>獨自回到家中的Castiel回想這個爛透了畢業舞會, 他突然頓悟到Gabriel還真的說對了一半——Castiel大概一輩子都難以忘記這個舞會, 但當然絕對不是因為這是一個美好的回憶。</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>對於Meg邀請Castiel參加聖誕舞會一事, 他本來是打算拒絕。但當他想到Dean也可能會出席舞會時, 他便改變了主意。</p><p>舞會在晚上八時開始。Castiel和Meg打算先一起吃頓晚餐, 之後再到大學。他們相約晚上六時半在Meg的公寓樓下相見。 Meg所居住的公寓是全大學區中最豪華的一棟, 距離大學大概不到五分鐘車程。 Castiel沒有汽車, 他知道這時間的巴士不算很頻密。雖然這天是晴天, 但天氣還是很冷, 路上亦有積雪, 而天色也開始轉暗。不過沿路有很多街燈, 所以Castiel最後還是選擇步行過去。可能是因為Castiel的腳程很快, 所以不到六時半已到達Meg的公寓。 Castiel發了一條短信給Meg; 她回覆五分鐘後下樓。但等了十五分鐘仍未見Meg的蹤影, Castiel於是再發一條短信給Meg, 她再一次回覆五分鐘後下樓。大概又過了二十分鐘後, Castiel聽到收取短信的鈴聲, 他以為是Meg有短信給他, 於是便掏出了手機。</p><p>Trickster --  ‘你還生存嗎?’   18:58</p><p>室外的低溫已令Castiel開始有點吃不消, 還要看到這個來自Gabriel的惡作劇短信, 令他很想把手機甩到地上。這個惡作劇已持續了一個多月。自Castiel第一次收到短信時, 他就很想無視它, 但他知道如果Gabriel收不到答覆的話, 他怕Gabriel會做出什麼更無聊的惡作劇, 所以自第一天開始他就每次都隨意敷衍回Gabriel一句。其實這時的Castiel真的很想回一句“快冷死了”的短信, 不過他覺得自己既然已堅持了這麼久,如果現在改變回覆就好像輸了一樣, 所以最後他還是匆匆回了一句。</p><p>Castiel --  ‘生存’   19:01</p><p>Castiel在等了超過四十五分鐘後, 他感到自己快要凍僵, 他終於忍不住給Meg打了一通電話。</p><p>“我找不到那個粉紅色的包包。” 手機中傳來Meg帶點無辜的聲音。 Castiel完全不能理解自己快要變成冰棒背後的原因, 竟然是為了一個包包? 他不禁翻了一個超大的白眼。</p><p>“如果妳不想看到我的屍體的話, 可以讓我在妳的公寓裡待著等嗎?” Castiel沒好氣地說。</p><p>“呃…這個…” 從手機中傳來的聲音讓Castiel可以聽得出Meg有多麼不情不願, 但為了生命著想, 他已不能再等下去, 最終Meg還是讓他來到她的公寓。當Castiel走進Meg的公寓時, 他不由得看傻了眼。 Meg的客廳絕對不算小, 但周圍擺放了最少十來個紙箱; 有幾個貌似打開了, 但大部份看起來還原封不動。除了紙箱以外, 還有很多紙袋, 雜物等東倒西歪地鋪滿地上。而最不可思議的是Castiel看到一大堆泡麵猶如小山丘般堆在地上。</p><p>當Meg抱起沙發上那堆不知道是乾淨還是髒衣物時, 她露出了有點不爽的樣子咕噥著都是因為她老爸不准她請傭人才會變成這個樣子什麼的。 Castiel盯著沙發上遺留了一件紫色蕾絲性感的內衣, 就好像看到洪水猛獸般, 他真的不知道自己應否坐下。 Castiel對衣飾品牌一向沒怎麼研究,但他知道定Meg平常對衣著都十分講究;而她的一個包包可能就已經等於他幾個月的生活費。還有Meg臉上的化妝總是一絲不苟, 她永遠都以最佳狀態示人。 Castiel真的從沒想過像Meg這麼注重外表的女生, 暗地裡居然會如此邋遢。他無法想像Meg在過去幾個月裡是如何在這如同垃圾堆中生活。</p><p>當Meg找到她那個粉紅色的包包時, 已經接近八時。最終他們在泡麵小山丘中挑了兩個作為他們的晚餐。他們匆匆吃完泡麵後, 便馬上跳上Meg那架紅色跑車長驅直進到大學。</p><p>***************************************</p><p>他們到達會場時, 剛好播完一首節拍強勁的音樂。當柔和而抒情的音樂響起時, Meg不由分說便把Castiel拉到舞池中央。欠缺運動和音樂細胞的Castiel努力跟隨著Meg在起舞, 但當他第三次踩到Meg時, 她終於把Castiel送回場邊, 然後她亦告消失。</p><p>被丟在一邊的Castiel靜靜的坐在一旁, 但他的目光一直向舞池方向搜索, 直到他看到一位男生的臉正埋在Dean的頸窩之中, 他們在跳著慢舞。一陣酸溜溜的感覺由Castiel的胸口擴散出來。 Castiel盯著Dean和他的現任男友跳了一會後, 便雙雙離開了會場。 Castiel目送他們離開的背影, 感到難過又羨慕; 他開始後悔為什麼要來這個聖誕舞會。</p><p>正當Castiel暗忖是否要提早離開時, 他卻看到Dean一個人回到了會場。 Dean向四周掃視了一圈後, Castiel發現Dean正向他的方向走過來。 Castiel對此感到興奮又忐忑。他當然希望可以有機會再次和Dean攀談; 但他又怕其實Dean走過來只是想找他身旁的其他人, 所以他只是垂下頭, 怕會對上Dean的目光。</p><p>“Hey Cas。” </p><p>“Hello Dean。” Castiel深深吸了一口氣後, 便抬起頭來。</p><p>“你怎麼一個人坐在這裡? Meg呢?” Dean坐到了Castiel的身旁。</p><p>“我不太懂跳舞, 踩到她好幾次後, 被她嫌棄了。” Castiel露出了苦笑。</p><p>“Meg一點都沒變, 總是那麼我行我素。不過這樣把自己的男朋友丟下, 好像還是不太好吧?” </p><p>“男朋友?” Castiel不自覺地歪著頭看著Dean, 然後他終於意識到Dean有所誤會。 “我們不是那種關係, 我們只是朋友罷了。對了, Cas… 是我的簡稱嗎?”</p><p>“對, 你的名字有點拗口… 你不喜歡嗎?” Dean用彎曲的食指指節背部揩擦著鼻尖, 看來有點害臊的樣子。</p><p>“不是… 只是從來沒人這樣叫我… 我喜歡這個簡稱。” 對於Dean幫他改了一個簡稱, Castiel有種又甜又興奮的感覺。</p><p>“對了, 那你的… 男朋友呢?” Castiel有點像試探式向Dean問道。</p><p>“他說這裡有點侷促, 所以和他的朋友到外面坐一會兒。” 對於Dean直認他有男朋友一事, 雖然Castiel剛才已猜到, 不過聽到Dean直言無諱, 還是讓他有點揪心的感覺。</p><p>“Hey Cas, 不如我們一起出去跳舞好嗎?” Dean看了一舞池眼, 然後向Castiel發出邀請。</p><p>“好… 呃… 我… 我不太懂得跳舞…” 對於Dean的邀請, Castiel真的感到很雀躍, 但一想到自己對跳舞一竅不通, Castiel怕會被Dean 嫌棄, 所以他別過臉, 不敢直視Dean的雙眼。</p><p>“對於這種強勁節拍的音樂, 其實沒有特定的舞步可言; 隨便扭動屁股, 揮動一下手腳就可以了。沒有人會注意我們的, 來吧!” Dean向Castiel伸出了手。</p><p>Castiel真的完全沒有節拍感, 他只是笨拙地隨著節奏擺動身體。當音樂停止後, Castiel亦停止了動作, 他在猶豫要繼續站在Dean的面前, 還是應該回到座位之上。 這時候, 音樂再次奏起, 這次是一首慢歌。</p><p>“這首歌…” Dean若有所思輕聲地說。 “May I?” Dean掌心向天, 伸出了右手, 做出一個邀請的手勢。</p><p>Castiel對Dean的舉動有點不知所措, 他瞪大了眼睛。</p><p>“呃…抱歉, 的確兩位男生跳慢舞是… 有點怪異。” Dean面露尷尬之色, 並收回右手。</p><p>“不!” Castiel連忙伸出雙手緊緊包裹著Dean收到一半的右手。 “我是怕… 我不懂跳舞, 怕會踩到你的腳。” Castiel不自覺低下了頭。</p><p>“不用怕, 我會好好引領著你… 不過你要先放開雙手。”</p><p> </p><p>You're in my arms<br/>你在我的懷裡<br/>And all the world is calm<br/>而世界是如此的安靜<br/>The music playing on for only two<br/>音樂只為你我而奏起<br/>So close together<br/>一起如此的靠近<br/>And when I'm with you<br/>當我在你身旁<br/>So close to feeling alive<br/>如此的靠近, 讓我感到真正地活著</p><p> </p><p>Dean讓Castiel的雙手放在他的兩肩之上, 而Dean的雙手則輕輕抱在Castiel的腰間。 Castiel聽著Dean的指示, 跟隨他的舞步。因為他不想踩到Dean的腳, 所以他一直低頭看著。</p><p>這次Castiel很快就跟上了Dean的舞步。他抬起頭來, 發現那雙讓他魂牽夢縈的榛綠色眼睛正默默地看著他。 Castiel感到腦中一片空白, 而四周變得一片寧靜; 他再也聽不見周遭的任何聲音, 他只是專注看著這雙眼睛; 彷彿這世上再沒有其他的人或事物, 就只餘下這雙眼睛, 就只餘下Dean。</p><p> </p><p>As life goes by <br/>隨著生命的流逝<br/>Romantic dreams must die<br/>浪漫的夢也將死去<br/>So I bid mine goodbye and never knew<br/>所以我為此告別, 卻從未明白<br/>So close was waiting, waiting here with you<br/>如此接近的一起等待, 和你一起等待<br/>And now forever I know<br/>而此刻的我永遠明白<br/>All that I wanted to hold you<br/>我最想要的就是把你緊緊抱在懷裡<br/>So close<br/>如此地接近</p><p> </p><p>Dean和Castiel兩人就這麼靜靜地凝視著對方的雙眼。 Castiel無法移開視線, 因為他知道他可能再也沒法如此地靠近Dean, 如此接近地直視Dean的眼眸。</p><p>“你有看過‘Enchanted’這部電影嗎?” Dean打破了彼此間的沉默。他的目光往下停留在Castiel雙唇之上, 不過很快就轉移了視線。</p><p>“沒有。” Castiel輕輕地搖著頭。</p><p>“整個故事就如童話故事一樣: 異世界的少女在和王子成婚的當天被王子惡毒的後母送到我們的世界。她在紐約市曼哈頓遇上喪妻的男主角。他們互生情愫, 但當時女主角已有未婚夫, 而男主角亦有要好的女朋友。他們四人最終一同參加舞會, 這首歌就是男女主角跳舞時的背景音樂。” Dean停了一下, “我那時候還小, 不懂得男女主角的無奈和難過; 不過我真的很喜歡舞會的那一幕, 所以小時候就一直嚷著要參加舞會。”</p><p>“直到今天, 我仍然很喜歡那場華麗的舞會… 我很幼稚吧? ” Dean露出了靦腆的神情。</p><p>“我從小就很希望成為昆蟲學家, 而我的家人都覺得我很天真。雖然現在還未能做到, 但我相信有一天我一定會成為一位昆蟲學家!” Castiel的眼神中充滿著憧憬和堅定。</p><p>“所以想做就去做; 喜歡就是喜歡; 沒有什麼幼稚不幼稚。如果別人覺得你幼稚, 只是因為他們不太懂得你吧?” Castiel微笑看著眼前人。 Castiel並不是因為想討好Dean才說出這番說話, 他是由衷覺得, 只要沒傷害其他人, 任何人都不應該批評別人的想法或喜惡。</p><p> </p><p>So close to reaching that famous happy end<br/>是如此地接近那傳說中的幸福結局<br/>Almost believing this was not pretend<br/>幾乎相信這一切都不是假裝出來<br/>And now you're beside me<br/>而現在你就在我身旁<br/>and look how far we've come<br/>並回首我倆走了多遠<br/>So far<br/>有多遠<br/>we are so close<br/>我倆有多靠近</p><p> </p><p>Dean向Castiel露出了溫柔的微笑。 Dean 擁有一張稱得上漂亮的臉孔。 Castiel和Dean相處的時間不多, 他從沒想過Dean會用這種表情看著他, 他感覺到心裡有一種溫暖, 甚至可以說是一種快要被融化的感覺所包圍。他放在Dean兩肩上的雙手不自覺地向後伸延, 最後纏到Dean的脖子之上; 而Dean原本輕輕放在Castiel腰上的雙手, 亦在同一時間繞到後方, 變成環抱著Castie。. 雖然二人還沒到貼在一起的程度, 但卻拉近了不少的距離; Castiel已可以清楚感受到Dean的氣息, Dean的一呼一吸都讓Castiel的心頭悸動; 而Dean的那片豐潤淡古典粉色嘴唇是如此靠近和如此誘人, Castiel需要用盡力氣克制, 才令自己不要吻上去。</p><p> </p><p>How could I face the faceless days<br/>我怎能面對那些枯燥乏味的日子<br/>If I should lose you now<br/>如若我現在就失去你</p><p> </p><p>“那男女主角最終走在一起了嗎?” Castiel突然很想知道電影的結局。但他無法得到答案, 一把聲音打斷了他們。</p><p> </p><p>We're so close<br/>我們是如此地接近<br/>To reaching that famous happy end<br/>那傳說中的幸福結局<br/>And almost believing this was not pretend<br/>幾乎相信這一切都不是假裝出來<br/>Let's go on dreaming <br/>就讓我們繼續做夢<br/>For we know we are<br/>因為我們知道我們</p><p> </p><p>“Dean!” 男生用一種極不友善的眼神打量著Castiel。</p><p>“Max, 你覺得好了點嗎?” Dean放開了Castiel, 伸手撫上男生的臉。 “對了, 這是Cas。 Cas, 這是Max。”</p><p>“Cas?” Max用一種懷有敵意的眼光並挑起了一道眉毛。</p><p>“Clarence, 原來你在這裡。我想吃冰淇淋, 我記得你的冰箱還有幾個, 你陪我去拿吧。” Meg完全無視了Dean和Max, 一把抓著Castiel的胳臂, 把他拖離舞池。</p><p> </p><p>So close <br/>如此的親近<br/>So close<br/>如此的靠近<br/>And still so far<br/>但卻依舊如此的遙遠</p><p> </p><p>Castiel 被Meg拖離舞池後, 他回頭看了Dean一眼, 而那時Dean亦正好看著他。</p><p>最終Castiel和Meg沒有回到舞會。原來Meg不知什麼時候又溜進了Castiel的房間, 並把一堆冰淇淋塞到他的冰格之中。因為Castiel最近都沒打開過冰格, 所以當他看到那一堆冰淇淋時, 還是讓他瞪大了眼睛。外面都已積了厚厚的雪, 雖然室內是暖氣十足, 但Castiel覺得自己在這大冬天吃下兩杯冰淇淋已是極限; 而Meg還可以吃下六杯冰淇淋,他還是覺得匪夷所思。</p><p>Meg一邊吃著冰淇淋一邊對剛才的幾位男舞伴評頭論足; Castiel聽著Meg的言論沒多久後, 他的思緒便回到剛才和Dean共舞時的場景。他知道他之後最少近三星期不可能並到Dean, 但想起Dean那溫柔的笑臉和那令他醉倒的眼神, 這應該足以讓他在接下來的寒假裡細意回味。</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在聖誕節晚上, Castiel與久違的家人共進晚餐。 感恩節的時候, 因為他身為護士的母親需要值班, 所以當時Castiel沒有回家。 這是他升上大學後首次回家。 而Sam的父母正身處歐洲出差中, 所以理所當然地Sam亦有參與這頓晚餐。 Castiel的母親似乎很擔心他是否適應校園生活, 一直追問他有否交上什麼朋友; 但Castiel不想提及有關Meg的事, 怕家人會有所期待; 他也不想說有關Dean的事, 因為他甚至不能肯定Dean是不是他的朋友; 最後Castiel選擇告訴家人認識了Kevin這位資優生。</p>
<p>晚餐過後, Castiel怕家人繼續追問他有關大學的生活, 所以他推說有點累, 便馬上走到浴室洗澡, 之後就索性躲到房間重看他最愛的“Supernatural”小說。</p>
<p>當Castiel 聽到敲門聲時, 雖然他並不想應門, 但他最終還是走到門前。 他預計對方應該不是Gabriel, 因為Gabriel總是拿鑰匙直接打開他的門。 Castiel半開著門, 發現門外的是Sam。 這時的Sam已換上了居家服, 還有那甜甜的香草洗髮水的氣味飄散於空氣之中, 那是Sam專用的洗髮水味道, 看來Sam這天晚上又會在他們的家裡留宿。</p>
<p>“Sam, 怎麼了? 是有什麼事嗎?”Castiel有點好奇Sam找他有什麼事。</p>
<p>“Hey Castiel… 可以和你談一下嗎?” Sam面露擔憂的神色, 看似有點欲言又止。</p>
<p>“沒問題, 你先進來吧。” Castiel打開了整道門讓Sam內進。當Sam進到房間, Castiel正要關上房門時, Gabriel卻不知從哪裡冒出來並竄進Castiel的房間裡去。</p>
<p>“Gabe, 我不是告訴你先讓我和Cassie談一下嗎? 你幹嗎過來?” Sam雙手交叉抱在胸前, 看來有點不滿的樣子。</p>
<p>“我還是想聽Cassie親自解釋嘛。” Gabriel抱著一大碗爆米花邊吃邊回答Sam。</p>
<p>Castiel知道這刻沒可能打發Gabriel離開, 所以他唯有關上房間的門。 他輕嘆了一口氣後, 便轉身面對房間中的兩人。</p>
<p>“Cass...Castiel, 你在大學是不是遇到一些… 呃… 特別的人? 你知道的... 就是對你... 有特別感覺... 的人?” Sam的眼神閃爍, 說話吞吞吐吐, Castiel覺得Sam非常緊張和不安。</p>
<p>“對我有特別感覺的人?” Castiel歪著頭看著Sam。 說到特別的人, 他的腦海中馬上浮現出Dean的樣子。 但他明明沒向任何人透露過暗戀Dean的事, 為什麼Sam他們會知道? 而且Dean對自己真的有特別感覺嗎? 雖然和Dean一起共舞時, 的確有一刻讓他覺得他們有來電的感覺, 但那很快便被Dean的男朋友所打斷, 所以Castiel都不肯定是否自己的錯覺。 對於Gabriel他們為什麼知道他也不肯定的事, 讓Castiel百思不得其解。</p>
<p>“不要跟我說你的大學有另一個人剛好也叫Castiel。” 坐在Castiel床邊Gabriel, 放下了手上的爆米花, 亮出了他的手機。 Castiel認得上面的照片, 是那個讓他討厭極了, 在他的大學天橋上設置了整整一週的“示愛裝飾”。</p>
<p>“到底你招惹了什麼人, 你是不是應該要好好交代一下嗎?” Gabriel皺起眉頭看著Castiel。</p>
<p>“為什麼你會有那照片??” 對於Gabriel擁有那張照片, 令Castiel感到相當錯愕。</p>
<p>“Castiel, 老實說你是不是給黑幫的大小姐看上, 然後你又當眾拒絕了她; 之後她還說要把你扔去餵鱷魚嗎?” 坐在Gabriel旁邊的Sam看起來有點激動。</p>
<p>“什麼?!” Castiel瞪著眼, 嘴巴張得大大的。 比起照片, Sam的說話更讓Castiel震驚。</p>
<p>根據Sam的說法, 那張照片和流言已在國內多間大學流傳一段時間。 當初他們收到這照片時就很想問清楚到底發生什麼事。 但Gabriel認為如果不是面對面的話, Castiel絕對不會說實話。 其實Gabriel根本就不相信那些流言蜚語; 不過作為保險他還是每天發短信給他。</p>
<p>Castiel對於自己無端成為“名人”感到非常無奈; 不過他還是有點慶幸他沒有給其他大學的學生揭底, 把他的資料放到網上, 否則他都不知道會受到怎樣的騷擾。 之後他花了很多唇舌解釋Meg只是一位普通的千金小姐, 並不是什麼黑幫; 但他始終沒有透露Meg的名字, 畢竟Meg還是他的朋友, 他不想Gabriel找她麻煩。</p>
<p>然後這個晚上Castiel又再感覺到床板撞擊牆壁的震盪。</p>
<p>***************************************</p>
<p>新學期開始後, 由於課程的變更, Castiel已沒法再在每一個星期四遇上Dean。 不過每當他們在飯堂或校園遇上時, Dean都會熱情地跟他打招呼。 Castiel認為只要Dean記住有他這個人, 他就已經很滿足了。</p>
<p>一個多月後, Castiel迎來大學生涯中的第一個二月十四日。 情人節對Castiel來說, 是一個特別, 但卻從來都不是什麼值得慶祝的日子。 他討厭別人問他的生日日期; 他亦從來不會主動告訴別人他的生日日期; 因為他真的很討厭那些讓他覺得尷尬的目光和說話。不過有一點還是讓他覺得慶幸, 就是他的父母用了“星期四天使”為他命名, 而沒有用上“Cupid”這個名字。</p>
<p>這天他只有早上兩小時小班的課; 之後他打算一直躲在宿舍, 晚上才和Meg共進晚餐。 原本他不想在這麼敏感的日子接受Meg的邀請, 怕她有所誤會。 但不知為什麼她知道了這天是Castiel的生日, 她表明這是替他慶祝生日而別無他意時, Castiel才勉強答應赴會。<br/>當Castiel來到課室時, 意外地看到了Meg, 還有... 她身邊那一大束玫瑰花。 那束玫瑰以紅色為主, 中間用白色的玫瑰圍了一個心形; 心形裡面的則是粉紅色的玫瑰花。 而數量方面... 怎麼看數量都應該超過了一百枝。</p>
<p>“Clarence, 情人節快樂! 這一百九十九支的玫瑰代表了我的心意。 還有包裝的花紙可是為你特製的。”</p>
<p>聽到Meg的說話, Castiel的目光由她的臉移到花束之上。 金色的花紙上印了些紅色的字... 不會吧?</p>
<p>“記住回到宿舍才拆開花紙, 不然那些花散開了會很麻煩的。我們今晚再見吧。” 沒等Castiel反應過來, Meg就如一陣風般消失了。</p>
<p>Castiel看著那張用紅色印有他名字的金色花紙, Castiel真的很想一把火把整束玫瑰給燒掉。 他知道Meg很喜歡紅色, 但也不用每次都用上金色和紅色這種誇張的組合吧? 還有為什麼她總是骨節眼時才用上他真實的名字?? 當Castiel正想要何處理這束玫瑰花時, 教授就宣佈開始上課。</p>
<p>***************************************</p>
<p>“那個… 你是Castiel對吧?”</p>
<p>下課後Castiel一直眉頭緊鎖歪著頭看著這一大束玫瑰。 突然間他聽到身後響起一把聲音, 於是他便轉過身去。 說話的是一位紅色短髮女生。 好像叫Cari? Kelly? 總不可能是叫Cherry吧? Castiel除了因為需要分組做功課而會記住組員的名字外, 他都不太會記住其他同學的名字和長相。</p>
<p>“如果… 你不想要那些花的話, 可以送給我們嗎?”</p>
<p>“我們?” 怎麼看眼前都只有女生一人, Castiel有點好奇為什麼她會用上”我們”?</p>
<p>之後女生開始解釋: 由高一開始, 她和另外三位同學便開始在情人節當天在校內為不同的慈善團體籌款。 而他們四個剛好又升上同一間大學, 所以希望可以延續他們的傳統。 女生想如果Castiel不想要那些玫瑰的話, 她希望可以利用它們來為專門幫忙無家可歸者的團體義賣。</p>
<p>其實Castiel每當經過巴士站時都會為長期在那裡盤桓的流浪漢送上食物; 因此他覺得女生和她的朋友所做的事很有意義。 另外就是他猜想Meg這天似乎不打算跟他一起吃午餐, 而他下午已沒有課堂; 縱使他不太喜歡接觸人群, 最終他除了接納女生的提議外, 還主動提出幫忙義賣。</p>
<p>Castiel雙手棒著玫瑰, 跟著女生來到了連接宿舍和校園的天橋下方, 他看到了那裡放了一張長條桌子, 在桌子的後方坐著一位男生。 Castiel認得他, 因為Castiel曾見過他和Dean在一起不止一次; 他們似乎很熟絡, 但好像只是朋友關係。 而在桌子的前方, 有一個金色長髮的女生, 手上棒著一個箱子。</p>
<p>“Hey Charlie, 哇哦, 真的是很大束的玫瑰啊!” 金髮女生似乎看到了Castiel手上的鮮花, 圓睜著眼睛。</p>
<p>“Jo, 我沒誇大吧?” Charlie露出了勝利的微笑。 “對了, 他是Castiel, 是我們的贊助人, 他還答應幫我們一起義賣。”</p>
<p>“Hi, 我是Jo, 很高興認識你。 還有很感謝你啊!”</p>
<p>Jo燦爛的笑容讓有點緊張的Castiel變得放鬆。 “我也很高興認識妳, Jo。”</p>
<p>“Meg居然不在, 真的很少有哩。 還有那些鮮花… 是她送的吧?”</p>
<p>坐著的男生開口了。 但從他的語調和內容聽起來, Castiel覺得那個男生好像是認識他和Meg。 但Castiel對他的印象就只有他和Dean好像很熟絡罷了。 Castiel不自覺地把頭歪向了一邊。</p>
<p>“呃, 其實我上一個學期有和你和Meg分到同一個小班上。” 男生面露尷尬的神情。</p>
<p>對了, 這樣說起來又好像有點印象。 Castiel拼命在回想對方的名字... 好像是Danny? 還是Benny?</p>
<p>Jo 噗嗤一聲笑了出來。 “Benny, 像你這麼普通的男生當然難以讓人記住。”</p>
<p>“是啊! 我就是那麼普通, 可不要忘記是妳選擇這麼普通平凡的人當妳的男朋友!”</p>
<p>原來是Benny... Castiel決定以後還是要好好記住班上同學的名字。</p>
<p>“噢, 我們的大忙人終於來了。”</p>
<p>“Charlie, 我一下課就趕過來了。 妳知道商學院距離這裡是最遠的吧?”</p>
<p>這把聲音… Castiel沿著聲音的方向望過去, 當看到對方的臉時, 他屏住了呼吸, 呆呆地看著對方。</p>
<p>“Hey Cas。” 還是那一貫萬人迷的笑臉。</p>
<p>“Hello Dean。” 數秒後Castiel總算回過神來。</p>
<p>“你們認識對方?” Charlie的語調中帶點好奇, 在Dean和Castiel之間來回掃視著。</p>
<p>“我們是在開學聚餐時認識。” Dean的解釋簡單而乾脆。</p>
<p>“Benny, 你真的要好好檢討。 你看他們才認識了幾小時就記住了對方的名字。”</p>
<p>Jo 撒野般的言論讓Benny翻了一個白眼; 而Castiel則露出了尷尬的表情。</p>
<p>“有誰可以告訴我發生了什麼事嗎?” Dean一臉茫然看著在場的人。</p>
<p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlie他們共有三個籌款箱。 根據往年的經驗, 兩位女生會負責留守, 而兩位男生就在校內不同的地方籌款。 但因為今年他們有五個人, 而且加上還有鮮花, 所以他們決定一人負責留守, 然後兩人一組帶著玫瑰花在校內其他地方籌款。 正當Castiel以為他會被留下時, Charlie卻提出由她負責留守。</p><p>Castiel沒想過經過兩個月後又可以再和Dean獨處。 他們今天下午都沒有課; 晚上他就約了Meg; 而Dean則有籃球練習。 這即意味著他們整個下午都可以一同行動。 Castiel暗暗感謝上天給他了這一份既珍貴又特別的生日禮物。</p><p>Castiel雙手捧著三十支玫瑰花, Dean則手持籌款箱一同向商學院方向進發。 Castiel感到既興奮又緊張, 他不敢正眼看Dean, 只是一直看著前方。</p><p>“那些玫瑰… 是Meg送的吧?”</p><p>“你為什麼會知道?” Castiel瞪大眼睛看著Dean。 對於每個人都知道這些鮮花是由Meg所送贈, 他真的很驚訝。</p><p>“其實當Charlie發短信告訴我們說她班上有一個男生收到一大束玫瑰花時, 我就猜想那男生是不是你。 畢竟會送一大束玫瑰花給男生的人, 在這大學裡我只想到Meg一人; 而她送贈的對象我亦只想到是你… 基於天橋上的那些裝飾。”</p><p>該死! 又是那個裝飾。 明明Castiel已淡忘那裝飾, 這時Dean卻又再喚醒他不堪回首的記憶。</p><p>“你認識Meg?” 從Dean的語氣聽來, 他似乎是認識Meg。 這撩起了Castiel的好奇心。</p><p>“我們是初中同學。 Meg她… 那時已很我行我素, 不過她真是個很勇敢的女生。 她…曾經幫過我。”</p><p>Castiel從沒想過Dean和Meg之間竟然有過一些經歷。 正當Castiel想追問下去時, 他發現Dean向前方的幾位女生走了過去。 不得不承認Dean真的很有魅力和說服力, 他們還沒走到商學院就已經把手上的玫瑰花通通賣掉。 於是他們決定折返天橋下。</p><p>“真的很想吃派。” Dean咕噥了一句。</p><p>“你喜歡吃派嗎?”</p><p>“男生喜歡吃甜食有點奇怪吧?” Dean的樣子看來有點尷尬。</p><p>“男生喜歡吃甜食很奇怪嗎?” Castiel圓睜著眼, “我和我哥都很喜歡吃甜食。 尤其是我哥, 他房間裡的糖果多得可以開一間糖果店。如果半天不讓他吃甜食, 他大概會生存不了。”</p><p>“你也喜歡吃甜食嗎? 太好了, 終於找到一個和我一樣的男生了。你知道Jo常說我喜歡吃派很娘炮嗎?” Dean的雙眼彎成半月形, 他看起來非常高興。 “對了, 其實我今天一大早就有籃球練習, 早上只吃了一丁點東西, 現在正餓著。 如果你不介意的話, 我們先去飯堂吃點東西好嗎?”</p><p>“你想吃草莓派嗎? 我昨天吃剩了半個派… 我可以再煮一點意大利麵, 那就可以當成一個午餐… 當然… 如果... 你願意的話。” 當Castiel對上了Dean的眼睛時, 他感到耳根和脖子有點發燙, 他馬上移開了視線。 對於自己居然有勇氣向Dean提出邀請, 他自己都感到不可思議。</p><p>“草莓派? 這提議很好啊! 如果你不嫌麻煩的話, 我當然樂意。” </p><p>他們先回到天橋下和Charlie打個招呼並告訴她, 當他們吃完午餐後便回來接替她的工作, 讓她可以去吃午餐。 他們順手帶了二十支玫瑰回宿舍, 但還沒回到宿舍已賣掉近一半的花。</p><p>他們在學生休息室一邊吃著意大利麵, 一邊談論著大學附近哪一家的烘焙店的派更為出色。 之後當他們開始進食草莓派時, 卻為了蘋果派是否應該加入肉桂粉而引發了一場少少的爭論。</p><p>“肉桂和蘋果派是完美的組合, 少了肉桂的蘋果派就好像蝙蝠俠少了羅賓一樣, 總像欠缺了什麼似的。”</p><p>“你不覺得肉桂的味道太濃烈了嗎? 明明蘋果才是主角, 但卻讓人吃不到它原有的味道, 那不是很奇怪的事嗎?” Castiel很喜歡蘋果本身的清甜味道, 他認為最原始的味道才是最好的。</p><p>他們邊吃邊說著自己的觀點, 不過其實他們都知道這是一場沒有結論的爭論, 所以很快又轉換了話題。</p><p>當他們吃完收拾好, 準備離開宿舍時, Dean卻突然叫住了Castiel。 Dean從他的錢包中取出了十美元放進籌款箱內。 然後他從Castiel手上拿走了一支玫瑰花。</p><p>“情人節快樂! 謝謝你的款待。” Dean把玫瑰花送到Castiel的面前。</p><p>Castiel整個人都呆住了。 他原本以為可以和Dean共進午餐已經是上天的一大恩賜, 他沒想過還可以收到Dean饋贈的鮮花。 他呆呆地站著, 完全不懂反應。</p><p>“我從沒送過花給男生...” Dean露出靦腆的笑容。 “其實這些玫瑰花本來就是你的, 把本來就是屬於你的東西送回給你的確好像不太合適吧?”</p><p>“不! 這可是我收過最好的生日禮物。” 當Castiel衝口而出後便馬上打住了。</p><p>“生日禮物? 今天是你的生日?” Dean圓睜著眼, “這個週末晚上我們會在Benny的公寓來個小小的慶功, 不如到時我們再為你補祝生日吧。”</p><p>“不! 不要告訴其他人關於我的生日…” Castiel對於自己過份激動而感到有點尷尬。 “我... 不太想讓其他人知道我的生日。” Castiel小聲地補充說道。</p><p>Dean答應不會向其他人透露Castiel的生日, 不過就堅持要請他吃一頓飯。 但因為即將進入期中考試和Dean還有兩個多星期後就要參加大學籃球聯盟例行賽, 所以他們決定在比賽後再定一個日子。</p><p>Castiel請Dean在休息室稍等後, 他馬上把Dean送給他的玫瑰花帶到房間並小心翼翼地插到房間唯一的馬克杯子裡去。 之後他們便開始繼續義賣活動。</p><p>他們的籌款活動很順利, 不到五時已把全部的花賣掉。 Castiel回到宿舍, 換了好一點的衣服後, 便到附近的家品店買了一個小小的花瓶, 然後便直接出發到Meg訂好座位的意大利餐廳。</p><p>***************************************</p><p>當Castiel到達餐廳時, Meg已經在那裡等著他。</p><p>“Meg...” Castiel雖然知道他對Dean的暗戀不會有結果, 不過他已不想再掩飾他對Dean的感覺, 最少對Meg不可以, 因為這對她實在太不公平了。</p><p>“有什麼等吃甜品那時再說吧。” Castiel才開口就給Meg打斷了。</p><p>Castiel以為這一頓飯會在沈默中渡過。 但出乎意料外, Meg一直逗他和他閒談。 時間過得很快, 當服務生把提拉米蘇送到他們的桌子後, Castiel決定是時候向Meg坦白說出一切。</p><p>“Meg… 我”</p><p>“你是同性戀吧?” Meg用叉子把提拉米蘇的一角切開, 輕描淡寫地說。</p><p>Castiel呆在當場, 他瞪大了眼睛, 張大嘴巴, 說不出一個字來。</p><p>“像我這麼好的女生不也喜歡,” Meg吃了一口提拉米蘇, “卻看上了那個Dean Winchester, 怎麼想都只會是個同性戀吧?” 她拿著叉子一臉胸有成竹地說。</p><p>“妳… 妳… 怎麼會… ”</p><p>Castiel一直都覺得自己掩飾得很好。對於Meg 知道他是同性戀和暗戀Dean一事, 除了震驚之外, 他已經找不到其他形容詞來形容他這刻的心情。</p><p>“不要忘記我可是一直在看著你。” Meg又吃了一口提拉米蘇。 “你平時總是遠遠地看著他; 還有聖誕舞會時你居然一次也沒踩到他。” Meg的眼神中流露出一絲的不滿。 “而今天——你似乎過了一個不錯的生日吧? 在宿舍裡沒發生什麼不可告人的事吧?” Meg用一種曖昧的眼神看著他。</p><p>在這一刻令Castiel更肯定Meg絕對是一個跟蹤狂; 還有一剎那令他想把電話通訊錄中Meg的名字改成”Stalker”的衝動。</p><p>聽到Meg的一番話多少讓Castiel從震驚中清醒過來。對於Meg一直“監視”著他, 其實Castiel多少都心裡有數, 所以他倒沒特別感到生氣。反正他本來就打算在這個晚上向Meg出櫃。最初他還擔心Meg會不會給他一扇耳光, 現在似乎不用擔心了。</p><p>“等等, 妳明知我暗戀Dean, 那妳為什麼還要送我那些玫瑰花?”</p><p>“你困惑的樣子很可愛嘛。” Meg吃下最後一口提拉米蘇。 “你還不是因為那些花才可以和Dean Winchester獨處嗎? 你是不是應該感激我呢?” Meg用帶點囂張的態度向Castiel眨著眼。</p><p>Castiel無言了。他的確是因為那些玫瑰花才可以和Dean獨處, 而且還可以幫到一些有需要的人, 這無疑是一件有意義的事; 但怎麼想Meg都只是因為好玩才送他花; 雖然不太情願, Castiel還是無奈地向Meg說了一聲“謝謝”。</p><p>在Meg點了兩球意大利手工冰淇淋後, Castiel便嘗試從Meg的口中了解初中時代的Dean。不過別說是幫助過Dean, Meg對Dean的印象亦只是一片模糊, 根本什麼都說不出來。 雖然如此, Meg倒是幫Castiel分析了目前的形勢。 Meg告訴他, 開學這大半年以來, Dean從來都沒追求過任何人, 亦從不會腳踩兩隻船。 當Dean分手後, 他會和第一個跟他告白的人交往, 而且不分性別。 另外, 無論分手是由哪一方提出, 他們之後仍可以保持友好關係。 最少到目前為止, 沒有任何前任說過Dean半句壞話。</p><p>“你打算怎樣? 只要時機對的話, 要成為Dean的男朋友也並非難事。 不過要成為他的最後一任, 這可不是一件容易的事, 你可能很快就會成了他的前任。” Meg雙手交叉抱在胸前, 一臉認真的看著Castiel。 “這個你受得了嗎?”</p><p>“我…” Castiel知道Meg說的都是事實, 但他真的無法接受自己的初戀以這種形式進行。 他希望對方是因為喜歡他才和他一起, 而不單純是因為他向對方表白所以才開始交往。他希望自己可以成為對方的獨一無二, 而不是像一個路人般, 轉眼就給忘記。</p><p>“我那麼平凡, 根本就配不上Dean…” Castiel垂下了頭。 “我不想他覺得我是那麼普通, 然後轉頭就把我甩掉…” 他深深的吸了一口氣, “妳說得對, 我會受不了。” Castiel抬頭向Meg露出了一個苦笑。</p><p>“平凡?” Meg挑起了一邊眉毛。 “你知道開學的第一天我為什麼會坐到你的身旁嗎?”</p><p>Castiel搖了頭。</p><p>“那時你雖然一直低著頭, 但在整個課室之中, 你卻是唯一一個散發著獨有光芒的人; 你知道你是裡頭最帥的一個嗎?”Meg優雅地吃了一口冰淇淋。</p><p>回到宿舍後, Castiel一直想著Meg的說話。他始終覺得Meg認為他英俊是因為她喜歡他。 他突然想起在哪裡看過“不在乎天長地久, 只在乎曾經擁有。” 這句說話。 但這是他想要的嗎? 之後他又可以輕易放下嗎? 這個晚上他不斷地思索著這些問題, 直到破曉時分才朦朧入睡。</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>應Jo他們的邀請, Castiel週六來到了Jo和Benny的公寓之中。 Castiel當初知道Jo他們的公寓和Meg的公寓位於同一棟大樓時, 已令他有不好的預感。　不知道是幸運還是不幸, Castiel對於壞預感的準繩度之高,　經常都會令他自己大吃一驚。 不過話雖如此,當他來到公寓看到Meg已坐在那裡時, 還是讓他感到愕然。</p><p>“妳為什麼會在這裡?” Jo說過今天晚上是慶祝籌款成功的慶功宴, 所以Castiel還是忍不住問了一句。</p><p>“你以為那些玫瑰是誰買的?” Meg向Castiel眨貶眼。</p><p>Castiel明白這裡不是他的家, 他沒有理由反對Meg在這裡出現。 但始終他在兩天前才向Meg出櫃, 加上今天Dean也會來這裡, 他真的很怕Meg會亂說話弄出什麼亂子來。</p><p>Jo他們訂了很多披薩, 還弄了一些沙拉和小甜點。 因為Dean之前有籃球練習, 所以其他人先行共進晚餐。 大概半小時之後, Dean終於來到了公寓——還帶著他的新女朋友。</p><p>明明兩天前的Dean還貌似單身, Castiel還在猶豫是否告白之際, 怎料Dean已有新的女伴。 Castiel心頭一緊, 輕咬著下唇深呼吸後, 才向Dean他們擠出了微笑。</p><p>Jo他們不知從哪裡弄到了一大箱啤酒。 除了Castiel之外每個人都喝得帶點醉意。 自從初中Castiel被Gabriel所騙喝下水果酒而嘗到苦頭之後, 他一直對酒精飲料敬而遠之。 在酒精的驅使之下, 每個人都表現得興高采烈地談論著各式各樣的話題。 Castiel沒怎麼說話, 只是靜靜地聽著他人的發言。 他覺得自己格格不入的同時又不捨得離開, 於是他走到了陽台。 今天早上下了一場雪, 陽台上還有薄薄的一層積雪。 Castiel從口中輕輕吐出一口白煙, 寒意讓他有點兒發抖。 他雖然身穿一件厚厚的毛衣, 但天氣實在是太冷了,他緊握雙拳把自己緊緊環抱起來, 希望這樣會令自己暖和一點。</p><p>“我猜這應該是你的大衣吧?” Castiel聽到身後玻璃滑門被打開後, 傳來一把聲音。 Castiel 轉身看著這位讓他朝思暮想的人。</p><p>“這樣的大冬天不穿大衣站在室外很容易著涼的。” Dean說著便把大衣遞給 Castiel。</p><p>“謝謝。” Castiel接過大衣便馬上穿到身上。</p><p>“為什麼一個人走出來?”</p><p>“裡頭有點熱, 所以想出來歇一歇。” Castiel 撒了謊。 他抬頭望向天空, 因為受到四周的光線影響, 他只能勉強看到一兩顆比較閃亮的星。</p><p>“那麼你呢? 你又為什麼走出來?” Castiel將視線由天空轉向站在身邊的Dean。</p><p>“她們一班女生一直在談論時裝什麼的。 我又不像Benny, 我對潮流服飾完全一竅不通也不感興趣。” Dean聳聳肩微笑地回應著Castiel。 之後他們誰也沒再作聲, 只是靜靜地四目交投。</p><p>“咚咚咚” 幾下的敲門聲後, 玻璃滑門又再被打開。</p><p>“Hey Dean, Charlie和我都想回宿舍了, 你可以送我們回去嗎?” Lisa探出了半個身子向Dean問道。</p><p>“當然沒問題。” Dean轉身回答了一句。</p><p>“那我跟Charlie先說一聲吧。” Lisa在退回客廳前向Castiel微笑點頭。 Dean的新女朋友Lisa是一位漂亮而友善的女生。 她住在Charlie隔壁的房間, 在去年她已通過Charlie認識Dean他們。 不過她是在兩天前情人節當天晚上向Dean表白, 繼而成為情侶。</p><p>“Cas, 想要坐順風車嗎?”</p><p>“你剛才好像有喝酒吧?” Castiel皺眉看著Dean。 “這樣沒有問題嗎?”</p><p>“我就是知道要開車, 所以才只喝了半瓶啤酒。 而且在這裡站了半天, 一早就酒醒了。 沒問題的, 相信我吧。”Dean單手搭著Castiel的肩膀和他一起回到客廳之中。</p><p>***************************************</p><p>“這輛車很漂亮。” 這是Castiel第一次看到Dean的愛車。 Castiel雖然不太懂得汽車, 不過他一直以為Dean會用自家品牌。 然而“Winter”這品牌是上世紀八十年代才開始創立, 但這輛黑色房車怎樣看都有更久遠的歷史, 不太像出自“Winter”。</p><p>“當然! 她可是我的最愛。” Castiel從後視鏡可以看到Dean的神情中帶著肯定與驕傲。</p><p>“對啊! 她可是我最大的情敵哩。” Lisa的說話雖然帶點撒野的成分, 但聲音卻充滿甜膩感。 這讓Castiel的心頭一揪, 笑容也變得僵硬。</p><p>“高一那年他第一次把Impala駛回學校時還引發了一陣騷動哩!” 坐在Castiel身邊的Charlie用一種憋笑的語氣說出這番話, 惹來Castiel的好奇心。</p><p>“Hey Charlie! 妳要是敢現在說出來的話, 我發誓會馬上把妳掉到路邊!” Dean瞇眼通過後視鏡看著Charlie。</p><p>Charlie吐一吐舌, 然後用緊貼的姆指和食指在嘴巴前做出拉鍊的動作, 乖乖閉上了嘴巴。</p><p>不到五分鐘的車程轉眼便過去。 Dean陪著他們三人, 沿著天橋回到宿舍。Charlie她們的宿舍在最前面的一棟。 Dean在Lisa的臉頰上留下一個吻之後, 她們便走進宿舍之中。 目送她們離去之後, Castiel以為Dean也會馬上離開, 但想不到他卻提出要送Castiel到宿舍門口。 Castiel雖然覺得自己是一個大男生卻要另一個男生送自己有一點突兀; 不過同時他亦感到一絲的高興, 他當然沒有理由拒絕Dean。</p><p>“對了, 預祝你們的球隊獲勝!” 宿舍門口已近在眼前。 Castiel明白快樂的時間都會過得特別快, 但他真的很不捨這麼快就結束他倆獨處的時光。 雖說Dean答應在比賽後請他吃飯, 但因為那之後很快就會進入春休, 所以他也不奢求Dean會記得他的承諾。不過最少在今晚分別之前可以送上祝福。</p><p>“獲勝嗎?” Dean像是若有所思,“我也希望在退隊之前可以最少贏一次。” 他喃喃自語小聲地說。</p><p>“退隊?” Castiel圓睜著眼以為自己聽錯。</p><p>“呃… 那個… 其實我還沒跟任何人提起過。” Dean看來有點不知所措。</p><p>“如果你想談的話…” Castiel停下了腳步深深吸了一口冷空氣並咬著下唇, 讓自己的頭腦完全冷靜下來。“我房間有熱可可。”他鼓起勇氣看著Dean的背影提出了邀請。</p><p>Castiel原本打算和Dean到學生休息室坐一會, 但想不到的是雖然而接近午夜時分, 休息室卻聚集了不少學生。 因為他們想找一個安靜的地方, 所以最後決定到Castiel的房間。 對於半夜三更帶著心儀的對象回到自己的房間, 雖然Castiel沒有預期有什麼出人意表的發展, 但他還是很緊張, 一直想著房間會不會很亂, 會讓Dean留下壞印象什麼的。 他懷著不安的心情打開了房間的門。</p><p>Dean跟著Castiel走進房間, 在四周打量了一番後, 目光停留在書桌上的小花瓶之上。</p><p>“你… 特意買了一個花瓶嗎?”</p><p>聽到Dean的問題, 背對著Dean正在櫃子裡找可可粉的Castiel僵直了。 Castiel拿著可可粉閉上眼睛調整好呼吸後, 他轉身望向那朵Dean所送贈正在盛開的玫瑰花。</p><p>“我只有一個杯子, 找不到其他可以插花的容器。” Castiel停了一下, “你為什麼知道那花瓶是我特意買的?”</p><p>“一般男生的家應該不會剛好有花瓶吧?”</p><p>該死! 的而且確一般男生的家是不會無端有花瓶吧? Castiel覺得自己又問了一個蠢問題。他突然意識每次面對Dean的時候, 他不是有些奇怪的舉動, 就是會問些愚蠢的問題; 這讓他都不敢望向Dean, 只是假裝忙著為Dean做一杯熱可可。</p><p>Dean告訴Castiel, 他們籃球隊的成員對於他一進籃球隊就成為到副隊長有些微言; 還有部分隊員其實不太熱衷比賽, 態度很懶散, 還經常缺席練習。籃球始終很講求團隊精神, Dean感到意興闌珊, 所以準備在這最後一場聯盟例行賽後便退出球隊。</p><p>“這件事我已經考慮了很久, 不過還是上星期才決定。” Dean垂下了頭, 神情看來有點哀傷。</p><p>“既然決定了就不要回頭, 順著自己的心意去做吧!” 看著Dean的表情, 讓Castiel亦替他難過。 他想起他們第一次見面時, Dean提及高中籃球聯賽那份雀躍, 他知道Dean是打從心底喜歡籃球。 但Castiel從來就不擅長說一些冠冕堂皇好聽的說話, 他總是直接表達自己的想法。 亦往往因為不懂如何修飾言詞而開罪別人, 這亦是他很難交上朋友的其中一個原因。</p><p>“其實這件事我還沒向任何人透露, 你是第一個人。” 沈默了一會, Dean終於抬頭微笑看著Castiel。</p><p>聽到Dean的說話, Castiel先是一怔, 覺得受寵若驚。“因為... 我是陌生人吧?” Castiel不知應該怎樣回應時, 他突然想起曾在哪本書看過, 人們好像傾向較容易向陌生人透露自己的秘密, 所以他的口中就吐出了這一句說話。</p><p>“陌生人? 我們不是朋友嗎?” 這次輪到Dean換上詫異的表情。</p><p>“我們是朋友嗎?” Castiel瞪大了雙眼。 這是他第一次從Dean的口中得知他把他當成了朋友。 他感到有點難以置信。</p><p>他們面面相覷, 下一秒兩人就大笑起來。 然後Dean開始詢問Castiel放在書桌上那本有關“死神”的小說。 他們很快就發現原來大家都對超自然力量, 怪物之類的體材很感興趣。 對於又找到另一個共同之處, 讓Castiel覺得很興奮。 他們之間的氣氛很好, 閒聊了很久, 直到Dean告訴他上午還有訓練時, 已經過了兩小時。 之後Castiel表示送Dean到樓下。</p><p>“你... 會來看比賽嗎?” 下樓的時候, Dean突然提出了出疑問。</p><p>“我買不到門票。” 當Castiel知道Dean這次比賽是主場時, 他馬上去搜羅門票, 但因為今次對壘的的是一支受歡迎的球隊, 門票一早就售罄。</p><p>“噢... 對了, 你想一想要吃哪一國的菜餚, 我們可以春休前去吃一頓晚餐。”</p><p>是他的錯覺嗎? Castiel看到Dean的臉上失望的表情一閃而過。 不過對於Dean記得他們的約定, 還是讓他心頭暖暖的。</p><p>Castiel站在宿舍門前目送Dean離去。 直到Dean消失在視線範圍內, Castiel依然沒有離開。當天上的飄雪融化在Castiel的臉龐上後, 他微笑抬頭望向天空, 然後閉上眼睛。 他知道這又會是一個失眠的晚上。</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>又來到了週六的早上。 雖然大學在下週三才正式進入春休, 但因為Castiel前一天已完成所有期中試, 所以他已提早進入春休。 不過因為週一的晚上Dean答應請他吃漢堡, 所以他才還留在宿舍之內。Castiel今天並沒有特別事忙, 他打算一直睡到下午才起床。</p>
<p>Castiel是被一股突然壓在身上的重量而弄醒。 他半睜著眼睛, 看到Meg正跨坐在他的上面。</p>
<p>“Meg!! 妳在幹嗎?!” Castiel整個人馬上清醒過來。</p>
<p>“我想吃肉醬闊麵。” Meg俯視著Castiel。</p>
<p>“什麼? 妳想吃肉醬闊麵不會去餐廳嗎? 我這裡像是餐廳嗎??” Castiel不禁翻了一個白眼。 但由於他剛睡醒來, 身體正處於一個尷尬的晨勃狀態,令他不敢亂動。</p>
<p>“因為這是你欠我的。” Meg單手撐腰, 另一隻手則直直的伸前, 向Castiel亮出了兩張門票。</p>
<p>“這是…” Castiel一手搶去Meg手上其中的一張門劵。 他雙手緊握著門票, 雙眼睜得大大的, 眼球也差不多快要掉下來似的。</p>
<p>“不快點的話我們會來不及的哦。” Meg向Castiel眨眨眼。</p>
<p>Castiel不認為Meg會在門票一開售時就購票, 所以他有點好奇Meg是如何把門票弄到手。 在吃午餐時, 他終於按捺不住向Meg提出疑問。</p>
<p>“你知道嗎?” Meg吃了一口闊麵。 “我和蝙蝠俠可有著相同的異能哦。” 她仔細咀嚼之後說了一句。</p>
<p>“異能?” Castiel不明Meg所指, 他不自覺地歪著頭看著Meg。</p>
<p>“我們可都是超級有錢。” Meg的臉上掛著充滿自信的笑容。</p>
<p>***************************************</p>
<p>	他們在比賽開始前十分鐘進入體育館。 此時館內已幾乎座無虛席, 他們只能找到較後排的位置。 Dean的球隊在場邊與教練圍成一圈似乎在商討戰術。 而Castiel的目光亦一直停留在那裡。 籃球隊的成員個子都很高, 大概和Sam差不多吧? 不過雖然他們大部分都比Dean高, 不過怎麼看Dean都是最耀眼的一位。</p>
<p>	Castiel一向對籃球不感興趣, 亦完全不懂規則。 他的眼球只是一直跟著Dean在走。 他看到對方有一名球員不斷跟著和阻撓Dean, 讓Castiel看得咬牙切齒; 而Dean那方其他的球員... 怎樣看都愛理不理般; 他們整支球隊就好像只有Dean一人在努力。 在實力懸殊之下, 對方很快便遙遙領先。 這時Castiel就想起了Dean跟他說過有關球隊的事, 然後他的思緒就飄到Dean在他的房間的那一天, 他開始回憶起當天晚上發生過的每一個細節。</p>
<p>	一下長長的哨子聲將Castiel飄遠的思緒帶回體育館中。 Castiel一時之間還沒反應過來。 他看到前排有很多人站了起來。 他望向場內, 隱約看到裁判和領隊等好像圍著一個倒下了的球員。 不過始終相距一段距離, 還有前面的人阻擋了視線, 於是他亦決定站起來。 他終於看清楚倒下的人是誰——那是Dean。 Castiel的心頭一揪, 不自覺地緊握了雙拳。 他很想馬上飛奔過去, 但他知道不可以。 沒多久他就看到救護員用擔架把Dean抬起。 這時Lisa已走到了Dean的身邊和救護員等人一起離開場館。 Castiel覺得既擔心又沮喪; 他很想替代Lisa的位置陪伴著Dean, 不過他清楚知道這事絕無可能發生。 他只能頹然跌坐回座位之上。</p>
<p>	“你應該也沒心情繼續看比賽了吧?” 這時Castiel身邊的Meg開口了。</p>
<p>	結果Castiel和Meg很快便離開體育館。 Meg表面雖然很強悍, 不過有時她也會很貼心, 很照顧她的朋友。 這一天她一直陪著Castiel直到晚飯之後。</p>
<p>	Castiel整晚輾轉反側無法入眠。 他無法停止去思念Dean。 他很想發短信給Dean, 但又怕打擾對方; 他既擔心Dean的安危, 又恨自己沒辦法伴在他的身邊。 如果當初他有勇氣向Dean表白的話, 那現在陪伴在Dean左右的就不會是Lisa吧? 想著想著不覺已到破曉時分。</p>
<p>	雖然Castiel知道他和Dean週一的約定已泡湯, 不過他還是打算按原定計劃週二才回家。 整晚失眠讓Castiel身心俱疲。 反正這天他也沒特別事可幹, 而Meg和Kevin也回老家了, 所以他在清晨時分強迫自己進睡。 Castiel在矇矓中聽到收到信息的聲響。 他都不知道自己睡了多久, 只是覺得仍然很疲倦。 不過他還是伸手拿起枕邊的手機。</p>
<p>	Dean--  ‘Hey Cas’   15:36</p>
<p>	原本半睜的眼睛, 因為看到發件人的名字而完全張開了。 Castiel坐在床上, 雙眼一直盯著手機屏幕。 看著那個“輸入中”的顯示, 令他覺得心急如焚。 Castiel深深地吸了一口氣後, 便發送了一個信息。</p>
<p>	Castiel --  ‘Hello Dean’   15:38 </p>
<p>	Dean --  ‘我在比賽時受了傷, 因右手骨折而進了醫院了。 抱歉明天不能和你去吃漢堡, 等我好了改天再約好嗎?’</p>
<p>	原來是右手骨折... 那Dean現在是用左手在打字吧? 想和Dean通話的念頭馬上浮現在Castiel的腦海當中。</p>
<p>	Castiel --  ‘我可以打電話給你嗎?’   15：40</p>
<p>	Dean --  ‘Sure’   15:40</p>
<p>	“Hello Dean。” Castiel雙手緊緊地握著手機。 雖然之前他們有互發過短信, 但這還是他們第一次通話, Castiel的手有點發抖。</p>
<p>	“Hey Cas。 抱歉...”</p>
<p>	“你還好嗎? 右手的傷勢嚴重嗎?” Castiel真的非常很擔心, 所以Dean還沒說完說就打斷了他。</p>
<p>	“我需要再做一些檢查, 應該會住院幾天; 之後應該會再打石膏吧?”</p>
<p>	“那個... 很痛吧? 我看到你倒在地上好像很痛苦。” Castiel的聲線中充滿了擔憂。</p>
<p>	“你有來看比賽?”</p>
<p>	“嗯, Meg拿到了票。”</p>
<p>	“是嗎? 我還真的不想讓你看到我出糗。” Dean說完這句話後, 他倆便陷入一片沈默之中。</p>
<p>	“Dean, 你沒有出糗, 那只是一場意外。” Castiel用盡量平靜的聲音打破了沈默。</p>
<p>	“對, 只是意外。” Dean的語調充滿了嘲諷。 “所有人都會記得Dean Winchester籃球生涯中的最後一場賽事居然發生了這麼可笑的意外!”</p>
<p>	“Dean! 我不知道其他人是怎麼想, 但我最後記得的是Dean Winchester如何盡力想要力挽狂瀾, 那份堅毅絕不是任何人都可以做得到的! 我不覺得那場意外有什麼可笑。” Dean自嘲的態度有點惹惱了Castiel。 Castiel從來就很討厭成為眾人的焦點, 亦不願因為要迎合別人的期望而改變自己。 他只想做自己認為正確的事和低調地過生活。 他覺得明明Dean已經那麼努力, 那意外並不是他的錯, 他不應還要自責。</p>
<p>	對方又再陷入一片沈默。 Castiel知道自己不懂得說些冠冕堂皇的安慰說話, 而且剛才的語氣也並不友善, 他想大概是激怒了Dean吧? 靜默讓空氣也好像凝住了一般。 Castiel看不到Dean的表情, 他甚至不能肯定對方還是不是在聽筒的另一端。</p>
<p>	“謝謝, Cas。” Dean的聲音很輕, 不過Castiel還是聽得很清楚。 他知道那不是Dean違背良心的說話, 這令他的嘴角不自覺地微微向上揚起。</p>
<p>	之後因為Dean需要再做檢查, 所以他們結束了這段對話。 不過在那之前Dean仍再三強調一定會對兌現承諾, 和Castiel一起去吃漢堡。</p>
<p>***************************************</p>
<p>	春休之後Castiel偶爾都會在校園遇到打著石膏的Dean。 但每一次Lisa都伴在Dean的身旁, 所以他們都只是打招呼或最多寒暄幾句。</p>
<p>	兩個月後Dean終於拆除了石膏, 但他還需定期作一些復康治療; 而Castiel則答應他的教授幫忙準備發佈最新論文而忙得不可開交。 結果他們的漢堡之夜一再延後, 最後延至學期結束。</p>
<p>	他們相約在學期結束後的第二個晚上一起進餐。 這天Castiel一直賴床直到中午過後。 因為胃部一直在叫囂著, 雖然有點不情不願, 他最後還是爬了起來準備到飯堂吃一個午餐。</p>
<p>	基本上完成期末考試後就可以提早離校。 不過一想到回家後不知Gabriel又準備了什麼惡作劇在等著他時, 令Castiel只想拖延回家的時間。 另一方面, Dean之後會直接到他父親的公司當暑期實習生, 所以他也不急著離校。 於是他們便選擇學期結束後才相約一直未能完成的“約會”。</p>
<p>	這時的學生飯堂很冷清, 只有小貓三, 四隻。 但意外地, Castiel發現了熟悉的身影。 他深呼吸數下後, 便拿著托盤走到Dean的面前。</p>
<p>	“Hello Dean, 想不到會在這裡遇到你。” 對於可以提早見到他的夢中情人, Castiel當然感到非常興奮。 他很努力才令自己的臉上不會出現誇張的雀躍表情。</p>
<p>	他們已有一段時間沒單獨交談, 不過很快便聊起各種話題。 當Castiel和Dean在談論著人狼和吸血鬼哪個更強時, Castiel突然看到Dean的後方站了一個人。 </p>
<p>	“Dean, 原來你還在大學嗎? 我還以為你已經回家了。”</p>
<p>	Castiel抬起了頭, 那是一個擁有深色皮膚的男生。 Castiel一向對種族, 膚色等都不存在偏見, 但這男生的語氣和態度, 讓Castiel感到很不自在。 </p>
<p>“你以為?” Dean冷笑了一下。 “Michael, 關於我的日程, 你不是比我更清楚的嗎?” Dean沒有轉身, 背對著對方冷冷地說。</p>
<p>	“這是你的新男朋友嗎? 看起來還蠻可愛的。” Michael拉開了Dean旁邊的椅子, 坐到了Dean旁邊的位置上。 他的嘴邊掛著一副輕蔑的微笑, 一雙深沈的眼睛直直地盯著Castiel。</p>
<p>	“他只是我的朋友, 你不要騷擾他!” Dean看起來很生氣, 他用強硬的的語調和凌厲的眼神向對方發出警告。</p>
<p>	“好吧, 不打擾你和朋友進餐了。” Michael站了出來。 “我們實習時再見吧。”</p>
<p>	“什麼?! 在大學監視我還不夠, 還要...” 聽到對方的說話, Dean激動得站起來與對方對峙。 不過他的話還沒說完就給打斷了。</p>
<p>	“你以為這是誰的安排? Winchester。” Michael冷冷地說罷就走開了。</p>
<p>	Dean頹然地跌坐回椅子之上。 Castiel看著Dean的表情由憤怒變成沮喪。 Castiel只是噤若寒蟬, 不敢作聲。</p>
<p>	“抱歉讓你看到了一場鬧劇。” Dean首先打沈默, 一臉疲憊與歉意。</p>
<p>	“那個... 你想談一下嗎?” Castiel不肯定Dean是否想談, 他只是抱著一試的心態向Dean提出問題。</p>
<p>	“抱歉。” Dean搖搖頭。</p>
<p>	Castiel沒有勉強Dean。 之後他們再次確認晚上的約定時間和地點後便各自回到了自己的住處。</p>
<p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>回到宿舍後的Castiel一邊整理要帶回家的物品, 一邊想著剛才Michael和Dean的對話。 Dean說Michael在監視他, 這到底是什麼一回事? 而對話當中最讓Castiel在意的是Michael以為他是Dean的新男朋友。 他們最近都沒有碰面, 最後一次和Dean偶遇時, Dean已拆除了石膏; 而當時Lisa仍伴在他的身邊, 所以Castiel不肯定他們是否分手了。</p>
<p>	Castiel在約定時間前的十分鐘已抵達餐廳。 他清楚這不是一埸約會, 不過他依然很緊張, 他的手心甚至冒出了汗。 Dean準時七時出現在餐廳之中。 Dean 換了一件海軍藍色襯衣還解開了最上方的兩顆紐扣; 還有黑色的牛仔褲令那雙長腿更顯修長。 Dean整身的造型帶點不羈但不失帥氣, 這讓Castiel不禁咽了口水。</p>
<p>	延續下午在飯堂愉快的氣氛, 他們一邊吃著漢堡, 一邊談論一些由小說改編的恐怖電影; 他們還為到底是小說還是電影略勝一籌而牽起了一場小小的辯論。</p>
<p>	在Dean吃著第二個漢堡時, Castiel終究抵不住好奇心問了那個問題。</p>
<p>	“Lisa她最近好嗎?” Castiel不想Dean覺得他是刻意提出這個問題, 所以他用漫不經心的態度發問。 但Castiel很少撒謊, 亦不擅長偽裝, 閃躲的眼神出賣了他。</p>
<p>	“我們... 已有一段時間沒見面了。” Dean先是一怔, 然後放下了手中的漢堡。 “我們分手了。” 他說話的語調很平靜, 但Castiel可以從Dean的眼神得知他的痛苦。</p>
<p>	“Lisa是一個很好的女生, 我們一起的時候很快樂... 但她不是那個人... 一切都是我的錯。”</p>
<p>	Castiel默不作聲。 安慰別人從來不是他的強項。 他覺得自己應該要說些什麼, 但他實在又想不出應該要說什麼。</p>
<p>	“我似乎又再在你的面前出糗了。” Dean露出了苦笑。</p>
<p>“不! 你沒有。 你們的事我覺得很抱歉。” 看著Dean的神情, 讓Castiel也感到難過。 他們交往了超過三個月, 比Dean以往任何一段感情都要長; Castiel覺得Dean很喜歡Lisa, 他不明白他們為什麼會分手; 也弄不懂Dean所說的“Lisa不是那個人”是什麼意思。</p>
<p>	“我在高中時曾經向一些人表白然後開始交往; 但是沒有一個可以長久, 而且每次分手都鬧得很僵。” Dean移開了一直看著Castiel的視線望向別處。 “於是我想這會不會是一個詛咒, 所以我就決定在大學的時候不會再向任何人表白。” Dean停了一下, “我很清楚其他人在背後是怎樣形容我; 的而且確這樣的我完全是一個自大的混蛋吧?” Dean的笑容明顯帶著一絲尷尬和無奈。</p>
<p>	Dean的“深情剖白”著實讓Castiel措手不及。 他完全沒想過Dean一直讓人向他表白背後的原因竟然是這樣。 Castiel很少會批判別人的行為, 當然Gabriel除外; 還有就是這一年間多了的一個Meg。 他無意批評Dean的想法, 縱使這理由讓他感到不可思議。 他在下午時有想過, 如果Dean和Lisa真的分了手的話, 他到底是不是要表白。 不過他馬上就否定了這個想法。 畢竟明天開始他們便會各自放暑假, 一成為戀人便要分開近兩個月, 怎麼想都極不合理。 現在Castiel知道了Dean的想法後, 令他更猶豫之後是否還要向他表白。 始終他希望他的初戀是兩人情投意合而走在一起, 而並不是因為對方來者不拒。</p>
<p>	Castiel刻意避開了Dean的眼神。 不過他仍感到那視線中充滿了溫柔和另外... 一些未知的東西。</p>
<p>	“和不喜歡的人交往...  這樣... 你會快樂嗎?” 當他們再次對上眼睛時, Castiel提出了這個問題。 他始終覺得兩人交往一定是要兩情相悅。 他完全不能理解和不喜歡的人交往到底有何意義。 </p>
<p>	“他們每一個都很獨特。 我有嘗試去愛上他們, 雖然還是失敗居多。” Dean停了一下, “不過我們都曾渡過快樂的時光。”</p>
<p>	“真的很奇怪,” Dean突然笑著甩了一下頭。 “這些話我從沒向任何人透露過...  就連Benny也沒有。 不知道為什麼面對你的時候, 我總是會把心裡的話說出來。”</p>
<p>	“那是因為... 我看來可以保守秘密?” 聽到Dean的一番話, 讓Castiel有一種受寵若驚的感覺。 雖然Dean不會喜歡自己, 但最少在Dean的心裡, 自己還是有一個特別的位置吧? 想到這裡已經讓Castiel心中暗喜。 之後他們轉移話題, 渡過了一個愉快的晚餐。</p>
<p>	在Dean送Castiel回宿舍後, Castiel偷偷地拍下了Dean離開時的背影。 他們雖然有些群體的合照; 但就沒有二人合照, 當然亦沒有Dean的單人照片。 在之後的整個暑假裡, Castiel每天都會看著這張“背影照”, 回味和Dean獨處的時刻。</p>
<p>***************************************</p>
<p>Castiel本來打算整個暑假每天都睡到日上三竿, 然後便一直窩在房間看小說。不過兩星期後他的如意算盤便給Gabriel打破了。</p>
<p>	“Cassie, 明天我們早上九時出發, 你記得要帶十天替換的衣物。” Gabriel在吃晚餐時突然跟Castiel說出這番話。 這天他們的父親出差, 母親則在上夜班; 現在Sam正跟他們一同進食晚餐。</p>
<p>	“什麼?” Castiel放下了手上的叉子, 瞪大眼睛看著Gabriel。</p>
<p>	“難得的暑假你不會打算整天窩在家中吧? 大夏天當然要去海邊吧? 我跟老媽說了我們會去十天。 對了, 放心吧, 我已跟老媽預支了你的零用錢, 加上我和Sam之前打工的收入, 足夠我們去玩十天了。”</p>
<p>	“No!! 我不要去! 你們自己去不就好了嗎? 幹嗎要把我也給拖下水去?  我是絕對不會去!! 還有馬上把零用錢還給我!” Castiel雖然喜歡大海, 但本身並不喜歡戶外活動, 加上他的皮膚很容易曬傷, 所以他絕不會在夏天和其他人一樣湧到沙灘, 相反他挺喜歡在冬季時分在海邊漫步。</p>
<p>	“我已跟老媽預支了你整個八月份的零用錢, 反正你來不來我都不會還你。 而你到底想要好好享受愉快的十天, 然後開始節衣縮食; 還是現在就直接開始節衣縮食, 由你自行選擇吧。”</p>
<p>	“Gabriel, 你...”  Gabriel一副理所當然為他設想的口吻讓Castiel感到很生氣, 不過他一開口就給Sam打斷了。</p>
<p>	“Cassi... tiel, 我儲了一點錢, 會盡量不動你的零用錢。 你知道我們明年便畢業; 雖然我會繼續升學, 但Gabe可能會開始工作...  這個暑假我們就三個人好好來一趟公路旅行好嗎?” Sam用他最擅長如無辜小狗般的眼神看著Castiel。</p>
<p>	Castiel雖然仍然很生氣, 但面對Sam的狗狗眼攻勢, 他的態度很快便軟化下來, 最終還是答應了Sam的請求。</p>
<p>***************************************</p>
<p>	出乎Castiel意料的是這趟公路旅行真的相當愉快。 Gabriel在旅程途中並沒有向他作出任何惡作劇, 相反就作弄了Sam好幾次。 還有雖然Sam並不太熱衷甜食, 但他還是陪伴他們兩兄弟吃遍經過城鎮的所有甜品店。 可能是Sam的外表和出眾的身形, 在短短的四天行程裡, Castiel就已看到分別有四位女生把自己的聯絡方式給了Sam 。</p>
<p>	他們因為預算的問題, 所以一直住在仨人房間。 不過每天Gabriel和Sam都會有好幾小時不知所縱。 而Castiel就會趁這段時間找一間咖啡廳, 一邊喝著咖啡, 一邊看著他帶來的小說, 悠然地享受這段獨處的時光。 而這趟旅程中最令Castiel喜出望外的是他居然在一個小城鎮的舊書店中找到他最愛的“Superntural”小說系列中缺了的那一冊。 始終這只是一本很小眾的小說, 他已嘗試在網上平台和舊書店找了好幾年都找不到, 當他在這舊書店看到這本書時, 他不禁大叫了一聲。 </p>
<p>	這本小說是講述專門狩獵怪物的兩兄弟Sam和Dean。 之後還加入了天使Castiel與他們攜手阻止世界末日。  Castiel還是第一次看到自己的名字出現在小說當中, 加上他本來就很喜歡這類題材, 所以他很快就愛上了這套小說。 因為這套小說中出現過很多他熟悉的名字如Sam和Gabriel, 而最巧合的是書中的先知居然和他的父親同名同姓; 所以他經常幻想自己就是書中的“天使Castiel”。 不過他就不太喜歡兩兄弟中較年長的Dean。 他覺得天使為Dean付出了一切, 但Dean就好像只是一直利用天使。 直到Castiel在大學遇上Dean Winchester, 他終於理解到天使其實是愛上了書中的Dean。 </p>
<p>	在第六天的晚上, 他們仨人在海邊的酒吧消遣, Gabriel和Sam各點了一支啤酒, 而Castiel則點了一杯汽水。 因為Castiel覺得酒吧內很局促, 所以他表示想到海邊走走。 當他轉身準備離開的時候, Gabriel卻以全間酒吧都可以聽到的聲量說了一句話。  </p>
<p>	“不要因為其他人給你糖果, 就隨便跟陌生人離開!”</p>
<p>	當Gabriel此話一出, Castiel馬上感受到旁人異樣的目光, 他感覺到自己面紅耳赤; 他無視所有人立即衝出酒吧之外。 </p>
<p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>